


Chaos

by BackwardsReesa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Chaos, Cooking, Developing Relationship, Drinking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Grippe, Guilt, M/M, Movie Night, Nightmare, Restaurants, Sherlock in Love, Smut, Tea, Torture, exfreundinnen, german fic, hand holding, injuries, mystrade, schuldgefühle, shy sherl, sick
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwardsReesa/pseuds/BackwardsReesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schwer bepackt mit Einkäufen stößt John Watson die Tür zur 221b Baker Street auf, jedoch kann er nur wenige Schritte in die Wohnung hineintreten.<br/>Himmel, was ist denn hier passiert?<br/>Überall liegen Bücher, Papiere, Zeitungen herum.<br/>Die Schubfächer sind aus dem großen Schreibtisch gezogen und deren Inhalt über dem gesamten Boden verteilt.<br/>Einzig vor dem Kamin ist ein mehr oder weniger freier Platz.<br/>Dort sitzt eine Gestalt, in eine dünne Decke gehüllt und starrt in das schon lange erloschene Feuer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

 

_**Chaos** _

**Kapitel 1**

 

Schwer bepackt mit Einkäufen stößt John Watson die Tür zur 221b Baker Street auf, jedoch kann er nur wenige Schritte in die Wohnung hineintreten.  
 _Himmel, was ist denn hier passiert?_  
Überall liegen Bücher, Papiere, Zeitungen herum.  
Die Schubfächer sind aus dem großen Schreibtisch gezogen und deren Inhalt über dem gesamten Boden verteilt.  
Einzig vor dem Kamin ist ein mehr oder weniger freier Platz.  
Dort sitzt eine Gestalt, in eine dünne Decke gehüllt und starrt in das schon lange erloschene Feuer.  
„Sherlock! Was soll das hier?“  
Die Gestalt regt sich nicht.  
„Sherlock, wenn du mir nicht sofort erklärst, was zum Teufel hier passiert ist, dann…“  
 _Ja, was dann, Watson?_  
Immer noch regte sich die Gestalt vor dem Kamin keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle.  
Doch es ist ein Murmeln zu hören, ein unverständliches Gebrabbel.  
John strengt sich an, die Worte zu verstehen, scheitert jedoch.  
Er stellt die Einkauftüten an der Eingangstür ab und bahnt sich seinen Weg durch das Chaos auf Sherlock zu.  
Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht.  
„Sherlock?“  
Es war nur ein flüstern, dennoch zuckt Sherlock endlich aus seiner Starre.  
Blinzelnd blickt er zu seinem Mitbewohner auf.  
„John?“  
„Was ist hier passiert? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
Sherlock nickt zögerlich, noch nicht ganz in der Wirklichkeit angekommen.  
„Ja. Ja, alles in Ordnung. Es… war nur… ich… ich habe etwas gesucht.“  
Offensichtlich.  
John dreht sich um und holt die Einkäufe.  
Er beginnt, die Lebensmittel auszuräumen, als er Sherlock in der Tür zur Küche stehen sieht.  
Sherlock blickt ihn unsicher an.  
„Tee, John?“  
Mit einem Seufzer stellt John die Butter in den Kühlschrank und brüht Tee auf.  
„Was hast du denn gesucht?“  
„Nichts Wichtiges.“  
Schweigen breit sich im Raum aus.  
John reicht Sherlock seine heiße Tasse Tee und geht mit seiner ins Wohnzimmer und schaltet den Fernseher an.  
„Willst du nicht aufräumen, John?“  
„Nein. DU räumst auf. Ich bin nicht derjenige, der hier dieses…. Chaos verursacht hat.“  
Mit einem Seufzer setzt sich Sherlock neben seinem Mitbewohner auf das Sofa.  
„Warum siehst du dir immer diese Serien an? Was ist daran so besonders?“  
John hebt seinen Blick vom Fernseher. „Hm… Ich… weiß nicht. Ich mag es einfach. Man kann in eine andere Welt abtauchen. Sich vorstellen, diese Abenteuer zu erleben.“  
Sherlock nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Tee.  
„Warum führen Menschen eine Beziehung, John?“  
Stirnrunzelnd sieht John ihn an. „Woher das Interesse an Belanglosigkeiten?“  
Sherlock zuckt mit den Achsen. „Reine Neugier.“  
„Menschen führen eine Beziehung, weil…. Weil…. Um nicht allein zu sein. Um sein Leben mit denjenigen zu teilen, die man liebt.“  
Sherlock räuspert sich. „Führen… WIR eine… Beziehung?“  
„In gewisser Weise, ja. Ich meine, wir sind Freunde und das ist eine Art der Beziehung.“  
„Das meine ich nicht…“  
John seufzt. „Du hast darüber nachgedacht, was Donovan gestern gesagt hat.“  
Sherlock nickt zögernd.  
„Wir führen keine Liebesbeziehung, Sherlock. Du darfst nicht darauf hören, was Donovan oder sonst wer sagt. Du nimmst dir doch sonst nichts so zu Herzen, Sherlock.“  
Sherlock schaut in seine Tasse, als habe ihn gerade ein Auge daraus angeschaut.  
John mustert sein Gesicht.  
Was ist denn heute nur los mit diesem Kerl?  
Sherlock sucht nach Worten.  
„John…. John. Ich habe… also ich habe über etwas nachgedacht, Ich denke… wir.. wir…  
„Was denkst du, Sherlock?“  
Sherlock hebt seinen Bick und sieht John in die Augen.  
„Ich denke, wir führen eine Beziehung.“  
John schaut ihn perplex an.  
„Wir… WAS?“ Langsam schüttelt er den Kopf. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“  
Sherlocks Gesicht wird rot, als er sich wieder seinem Tee widmet.  
„Sherlock, rede mit mir!“  
Nach einem Moment stellt Sherlock seine Tasse ab und dreht sich auf dem Sofa so, dass er ganz John zugewandt ist.  
„Ich habe andere Pärchen beobachtet, John. Sie verhalten sich genauso wie wir. Nur dass wir statt Sex zu haben, Fälle lösen. Außerdem ist offensichtlich, dass….“ Sherlock wird rot und wendet abermals sein Gesicht ab.  
John rückt näher an Sherlock heran, sucht in seinem Gesicht nach der Bestätigung seines Verdachts.  
 _Kann es sein, dass Sherlock in ihn, JOHN, verliebt ist? Gesteht dir dieser hartherzige, rationale Sherlock gerade seine völlig irrationalen Gefühle?_  
Als Sherlock wieder aufsieht, scheint er den Mut gefunden zu haben, den er so verzweifelt gesucht hat.  
Er räuspert sich und beginnt mit seiner rauen Stimme, John sein Innerstes zu offenbaren.  
„ Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Darüber, was es bedeutet, was DU mir bedeutest. Ich wollte es die ganze Zeit abstreite, ignorieren, aber es geh nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Wenn du nicht da bist, kann ich nur an dich denken. Und wenn du neben mir stehst kann ich überhaupt nicht denken. Ich…“  
Noch ein letztes Mal schöpft Sherlock Atem.  
„Ich denke, dass ich dich liebe, John. Und ich denke, dass es dir ähnlich geht.“  
Mit einem kleinen Lächeln schaut John Sherlock in die Augen.  
„Ja.“  
Mehr brauchte John nicht zu sagen, schon sieht Sherlock nicht mehr so angespannt aus und nervös aus.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Morgen verlief wie jeder andere auch. John machte Frühstück und räumte danach das Chaos auf, welches Sherlock am Abend zuvor hinterlassen hatte.  
> Am Mittag kam Sherlock aus seinem Zimmer und sie bestellten etwas beim Thailänder.   
> Jetzt sitzen sie, wie schon am Abend zuvor, einander gegenüber auf dem Sofa.

**Kapitel 2**

 

 

„Darf ich dich umarmen?“ John will es Sherlock so einfach wie möglich machen, sich an körperlich Nähe zu gewöhnen, denn er hat den Verdacht, dass Sherlock kein Soziopath ist, wie er immer behauptet, sondern eher an einer Form des Autismus leidet.

Der Morgen verlief wie jeder andere auch. John machte Frühstück und räumte danach das Chaos auf, welches Sherlock am Abend zuvor hinterlassen hatte.

Am Mittag kam Sherlock aus seinem Zimmer und sie bestellten etwas beim Thailänder.

Jetzt sitzen sie, wie schon am Abend zuvor, einander gegenüber auf dem Sofa.

 

Sherlock sieht John an und nickt.

John lehnt sich nach vorn und legt beide Arme um Sherlock, der sich jedoch sichtlich unwohl fühlt. Doch nach einer Weile entspannt er sich und erwidert die Umarmung.

Seine Hände liegen auf Johns Rücken, wandern von Zeit zu Zeit nach oben, zu seinem Nacken.

Nach ein paar Minuten öst Sherlock die Umarmung.

„Darf ich etwas ausprobieren?“

John nickt.

Sherlock hebt seine rechte Hand und legt sie auf Johns Wange. Mit dem Daumen fährt er neugierig über seine Lippen.

Langsam lehnt sich Sherlock nach vorn, sein Blick mit Johns verbunden. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren zögert Sherlock, ob vor Nervosität oder um sich zu versichern, dass John es auch will ist ihm selbst nicht ganz klar.

Als sich ihre Lippen endlich berühren war der erste Moment sehr seltsam, ungewohnt.

Sherlocks Lippen sind weich und bewegen sich unsicher; Johns Lippen härter, jedoch nicht minder nervös und sanft.

Als John die Initiative ergreift und seine Lippen fordernder bewegt, scheint Sherlock aufzutauen.

Voller Lust küsst er John, welcher bereitwillig seine Lippen öffnet.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten ringen beide nach Atem.

Johns Finger waren unbemerkt in Sherlocks Locken gewandert, Sherlocks Hände verkrampft in dem gestrickten Pullover Johns.

Schüchtern lösen sich die beiden voneinander und lächeln sich an.

John räuspert sich. „Das war… nett.“

Sherlock nickt. „Ja, das hat mir gefallen, denke ich.“

Da Sherlock so aussieht, als müsse er sich erst wieder fangen, steht John auf.

„Tee, Sherlock?“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten geht er in die Küche und brüht eine frische Kanne Tee auf. Er legt ein paar von Sherlocks Lieblingskeksen auf einen Teller und trägt alles auf einem Tablett zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Sherlock sitzt noch genauso da, wie vor ein paar Minuten.

John stellt das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und reicht Sherlock seine Tasse.

„Danke, John.“

John lächelt, als er an seinem Tee nippt. Das war das erste Mal, dass sich Sherlock für seinen Tee bedankt hatte.

 

 

 

Nur wenige Stunden nach dem Kuss stürmt Sherlock aus der Wohnung.

Überrascht springt John aus seinem Sessel, nimmt seine Jacke vom Kleiderhaken und stürzt ebenfalls zur Tür. Jedoch zu spät. Sherlock ist weit und breit nirgends mehr zu sehen.

Seufzend nimmt John sein Handy aus seiner Jackentasche.

‚Wo bist du? ‘

Wenige Sekunden später kommt die Antwort. ‚Kann nicht reden. Heute Abend wieder zurück. – SH‘

‚Ich erwarte nachher eine Erklärung. ‘

Wie John es sich gedacht hatte, kommt keine Antwort zurück.

Er beschließt, sich mal etwas Gutes zu tun und ein leckeres, aufwendiges Abendessen zu kochen.

 

 

 

John richtet den Tisch in der Küche so her, dass man gefahrlos daran essen kann.

Sherlock wird zwar nicht begeistert sein, dass er seine ach-so-wichtigen Experimente nicht nur angerührt sondern auch noch in Sherlocks Zimmer gebracht hat, aber John freut sich darauf, an einem richtigen Tisch zu essen.

Als er Schritte auf der Treppe hört geht John ins Wohnzimmer, um seinen Sherlock zu begrüßen.

Doch das breite Lächeln, mit dem er Sherlock entgegentritt, weicht rasch einem geschockten und besorgten Blick.

„Sherlock? Was ist passiert? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

John betrachtet die Schnittwunden an Sherlocks Armen, Gesicht und Hals.

„Nicht so Schlimm. Nur ein Fall, John.“

„Worum geht es bei deinem Fall?“

Sherlock weicht Johns Blick aus, schaut zu Boden.

„Ich höre, Sherlock?“

„Ich kann nicht.“ Sherlock sieht schuldbewusst aus. „Der Klient verlangt es von mit, John.“

John blickt Sherlock überrasch an. „Seit wann hörst DU denn auf einen Klienten?!“

Sherlock nickt. „Ja, ja, ich weiß. Ich… Ich kann es dir aber trotzdem nicht sagen.“

„Na gut. Setz dich auf das Sofa, ich hole den Verbandskasten.“

 

 

 

John kommt nicht nur mit der großen Kiste ins Wohnzimmer, sondern bringt ein Glas Wasser sowie ein paar Schmerzmittel mit.

„Hier, nimm die.“

John öffnet den Verbandskasten und holt das Desinfektionsspray heraus.

„Das könnte etwas brennen.“

Sherlock nickt.

„Streck deinen Arm aus, bitte.“

Die kühle, ärztliche Distanz in Johns Stimme scheint Sherlock ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Zögernd reicht Sherlock John seinen linken Arm.

Als der erste Schub Desinfektionsmittel auf einem Schnitt landet zuckt Sherlock weg.

„Au, pass auf! Das tut weh!“

„Tut mir Leid, Sherlock. Und jetzt sei nicht so zimperlich.“

John arbeitet sich immer weiter den Arm nach oben. Plötzlich hält er inne.

„Sherlock, die Schnitte werden immer tiefer. Ich muss einige davon nähen. Lass mich mal bitte die andere Seite sehen.“

Sherlock dreht sich auf dem Sofa so, dass John den anderen Arm untersuchen kann.

„Gut, hier sind nur zwei Schnitte so tief. Gott, was ist denn passiert?“

Sherlock verzieht das Gesicht.

„Ja, schon gut, du darfst mir nichts erzählen.“

Sherlock nickt.

John macht weiter und reinigt die weniger tiefen Wunden.

„Na gut. Ich hole das Betäubungsmittel.“

„Ach, musst du nicht. Es geht schon so.“

John schaut Sherlock ins Gesicht.

„Bist du sicher?“

Sherlock nickt.

„Wenn du meinst.“

John kramt im Verbandskoffer nach Nadel und Faden.

„Dein rechter Arm, bitte.“

John beginnt mit sicheren Bewegungen den ersten Schnitt zu nähen. Sherlock wird immer blasser und blasser. Als John mit dem zweiten Schnitt fertig ist, schaut er auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Sherlock schluckt hörbar.

„Ich nehme doch die Betäubung.“ Sherlock klingt kleinlaut, wie ein maßgeregeltes Kind, das einsieht, was es falsch gemacht hat.

John nickt. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Er läuft die Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer nach oben.

„Wo ist nur meine Tasche hin…“ John murmelt vor sich hin, als er sein Zimmer nach seiner kleinen Aktentasche absucht.

Als er endlich in seinem Kleiderschrank fündig wird, ertönt von unten ein Scheppern gefolgt von einem lauten Fluch.

„JOHN?!“ schallt es von unten zu John nach oben.

John rennt die Treppe nach unten, die Tasche vergessen in seiner Hand.

Er bleibt in der Küchentür stehen.

„Was hast du getan, John? Meine Experimente, wo sind sie?“ Sherlock klingt beinahe hysterisch.

„In deinem Zimmer.“ John versucht ruhig zu bleiben während er das Chaos in der Küche betrachtet. „Wieso genau hast du unser Abendessen auf den Boden geworfen?“

„Nicht meine Schuld. Kein vernünftiger Mensch lässt eine Pfanne am Rand des Tisches stehen.“

„Ja, natürlich. Nicht deine Schuld. Los, komm wieder ins Wohnzimmer, damit ich dich fertig nähen kann.“ John dreht sich um und Sherlock folgt ihm, ein kleinen schuldigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der aber sofort wieder verschwindet, als Sherlock die Spritze mit dem Betäubungsmittel sieht.

 

 

 

Sherlock setzt sich auf das Sofa und streckt seinen linken Arm aus.

„Es ist eine lokale Betäubung. Du wirst heute aber nicht mehr viel mit dem Arm anfangen können.“

John desinfiziert eine Stelle auf Sherlocks Arm und setzt die Spritze.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Wieder ist Sherlock blass.

Er nickt. „Ich mag nur keine Spritzen.“

John sieht Sherlock für einen Moment an.

„Okay, dann lass uns mal anfangen.“

John nimmt eine neue Nadel zur Hand und ist innerhalb von einer Viertelstunde auch mit diesem Arm fertig.

John nimmt eine Mullbinden zur Hand und wickelt sie um Sherlocks Oberarme.

„Fertig. Hast du Hunger, Sherlock? Du solltest wirklich was essen.“

Sherlock schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, keinen Hunger. Aber ich bin müde.“

John nickt. „Ja, okay. Aber du isst morgen früh etwas, versprochen?“ Sherlock seufzt und gibt ein mehr oder weniger bejahendes Murmeln von sich.

„Gut. Ähm… Soll ich dir helfen?“

Beide betrachten Sherlocks verbundene Arme. Mit einem leichten Nicken steht Sherlock auf und geht zu seinem Zimmer.

 

 

 

Sherlock sieht John schüchtern an. „Ähm…. John… kannst du die Knöpfe von meinem Hemd öffnen? Das geht so nicht.“ Er blickt auf seinen nutzlosen Arm herab.

„Oh, ja. Natürlich.“

Mit geschickten Fingern öffnet John die Knöpfe.

Sherlock sieht John an, sein Blick unsicher. John erkennt, wie unsicher Sherlock sic fühlt und dreht sich zur Tür.

„Ich hole dir noch was zu trinken“

John verlässt den Raum.

In der Küche angekommen lässt er sich viel Zeit. Er macht erst die Sauerei auf dem Fußboden sauber und kehrt dann mit einem Glas Wasser zu Sherlock zurück.

Dieser hat mittlerweile ein T-Shirt und eine Schlafanzughose angezogen und sitzt auf seinem Bett. John reicht Sherlock das Glas und setzt sich neben ihn.

„Danke. Nicht nur für das Wasser, auf für das Nähen.“

„Sherlock, du machst mir Angst!“ John lacht in sich hinein. „Das ist heute schon das zweite Mal, dass du dich bei mir bedankst!“

Sherlock zuckt mit den Schultern und die beiden lächeln sich an.

Nach wenigen Minuten tätschelt John Sherlocks Knie. „Ich sollte dich jetzt alleine lassen.“ Er steht auf.

Auf halbem Weg zur Tür meldet sich jedoch Sherlock zu Wort: „Warte! Kannst du nicht hier bleiben? Ich… ich möchte nicht… allein sein.“

„Ähm, in Ordnung. Lass mich nur schnell was anderes Anziehen.“

Perplex geht John nach oben und tausch Jeans und Hemd gegen einen bequemen Schafanzug.

_Irgendetwas Schlimmes muss passiert sein._

_Er MUSS mir einfach sagen, was…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Dieses Kapitel ist jetzt etwas länger.   
> Die Inspiration dazu kam mir letzte Woche in London, da habe ich schön fleißig an diesem Kapitel gearbeitet und auch schon ein drittes in Planung!


	3. Kapitel 3

** Kapitel 3 **

 

John betritt Sherlocks Schlafzimmer und schließt die Tür.

„Komm her, John“ Sherlock schlägt die Decke zurück und wartet.

„Bist du sicher, Sherlock? Ich kann mich auch einfach hier hinsetzen und warten, bis du schläfst.“

Sherlock schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Ich möchte, dass du hier schläfst.“

John legt sich in das Bett und dreht sich auf die Seite, sodass er Sherlock ansehen kann.

Sie mustern sich gegenseitig für ein paar Minuten, dann bricht John das Schweigen.

„Darf ich… das Experiment von heute Mittag wiederholen?“

Sherlock nickt zögernd.

John stützt sich auf einen Ellenbogen auf und will seine andere Hand auf Sherlocks Wange legen, besinnt sich jedoch der Schnittwunden und lässt sie auf seine Brust sinken. Dann lehnt er sich nach vorn und küsst Sherlock. Er ist jetzt verhaltener, küsst aber dennoch zurück.

Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden bricht er den Kuss.

„Tut mir Leid, John…. Es tut weh…“ Er Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen.

„Schon in Ordnung. Wir sollten jetzt schlafen.“

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen knipst John die Nachttischlampe aus.

Er dreht sich auf den Rücken und schließt die Augen.

Nach wenigen Minuten wird er jedoch aus seinem Halbschlaf gerissen.

„John?“

„Hmhm…“

„Darf… darf ich deine… Hand nehmen?“

„Ja.“

John war schon fast eingeschlafen und registrierte nur halb, was Sherlock ihn gefragt hatte. Doch als Sherlock seine Hand fest umschließt, ist er wieder hell wach.

„Sherlock. Sag mir endlich, was passiert ist!“

„Ich KANN nicht, John. Das würde alles noch viel schlimmer machen.“

„Dein Klient wird schon nicht erfahren, dass du mit mir geredet hast.“

„Doch, er würde er auf jeden Fall erfahren. Und dann… wäre alles vorbei.“

Ein Schaudern durchfährt John und er wispert: „Was… was meinst du mit ‚alles‘?“

„Du. Alle, mit denen ich je mehr als einmal Kontakt hatte. Alle in Gefahr. Er würde alle töten. Wenn ich den Fall nicht löse, oder wenn ich mit jemanden rede.“

„Mafia?“

Sherlock schüttelt den Kopf. „Schlimmer.“

„Mir fällt nur eine Person ein, die schlimmer als die Mafia ist. Und diese Person sitzt im Gefängnis.“

„Er hat trotzdem genug Macht, euch alle umzubringen. Er hat viele Kontakte…. Und jetzt keine Fragen mehr. Ich sage dir, wenn alles vorbei ist. Dann erzähle ich dir alles, einverstanden?“

John drückt Sherlocks Hand. „Einverstanden. Und jetzt schlaf.“

Er sieht Sherlock zu, wie er sich langsam entspannt, seine Atmung immer ruhiger und langsamer wird, bis er eingeschlafen ist. John dreht sich um und fällt in einen unruhigen Schlaf voller Albträume.

 

 

 

Als John am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, liegt Sherlock halb auf ihm drauf: Sein Kopf ist auf Johns Brust positioniert und seine Hände umschlingen Johns Taille.

Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verrät John, dass es schon um sieben ist.

„Sherlock, ich muss zur Arbeit. Lass mich los.“

Sherlock schlägt ein Auge auf. „Hm?“

„Sherlock, lass mich mal bitte los. Ich muss aufstehen. Manche von uns haben Arbeitszeiten, erinnerst du dich?“

„Kannst du nicht noch bleiben?“ Sherlocks Stimme ist schwer vom Schlaf.

„Was haben sie dir nur angetan?“ flüstert John zu sich selbst, dann, etwas lauter: „In Ordnung. Aber aufstehen muss ich trotzdem. Darf ich?“

Sherlock löst seinen Griff widerwillig und rollt sich zur Seite, auf den Rücken.

John steht auf, geht in die Küche und nimmt sein Handy von der Anrichte.

„Sarah, hi, hier ist John.“

„Morgen John. Was gibt’s?“

„Ich kann heute nicht zur Arbeit kommen.“

Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Schon wieder ein Fall?“

„So ähnlich. Sherlock… Ihm geht es nicht gut.“

„Was hat er denn? Grippe? Da hatten wir gestern jede Menge von…“

„Nein, ich… ich denke… ich denke, er wurde gefoltert.“

Er wollte Sarah nicht anlügen und irgendwie musste er seine Gedanken aussprechen. Auch wenn es noch schlimmer war, als es nur zu denken.

„Was? Oh Gott. Ja, du solltest da bleiben. Ich übernehme deine Patienten.“

„Danke, ich schulde dir was, Sarah.“

„Ihr habt ihn doch geschnappt, oder?“

„Nein. Wir arbeiten daran.“

„Wer war es? Kann die Polizei nicht helfen?“

John lacht trocken auf. „Sherlock würde niemals die Polizei um Hilfe bitten. Du kennst ihn doch. Er redet ja noch nicht mal ordentlich mit MIR.“

Ein Seufzer ist vernehmbar. „Ja, du hast Recht. Viel Glück. Ruf an, wenn ihr ihn habt, ja?“

„Natürlich. Bis dann.“

„Bis dann.“

John legt auf und kocht Tee.

Er bringt die Tassen, sowie zwei Scheiben Toast mit ins Schlafzimmer.

Sherlock ist wieder eingeschlafen.

Auch im Schlaf sieht er nicht friedlicher aus, als würde sein Gehirn auch jetzt nicht komplett herunterfahren.

John betrachtet Sherlock. Er hatte wohl die Schlafmittel, die er im gestern gegeben hatte, ein wenig zu hoch dosiert. Aber ein wenig Schlaf kann Sherlock immer vertragen, auch wenn er das Gegenteil behauptet.

John stellt das Tablett auf einem freien Stuhl ab und legt sich wieder ins Bett.

_Eine halbe Stunde kann ja nicht schaden…_

 

 

 

Als John ein paar Stunden später wieder aufwacht, schaut Sherlock ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Was hast du mir gestern gegeben, John?“

John seufzt. „Nur ein Schlafmittel, Sherlock. Du brauchtest Ruhe.“

„Kannst du mich das nächste Mal vorher fragen?“

„Ja, tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nur, dass es dir besser geht.“

„Schon gut.“ Sherlocks Gesichtszüge entspannen sich ein wenig. „Wann musst du zur Arbeit?“

John lächelt. „Gar nicht. Ich habe Sarah gebeten, meine Patienten zu übernehmen.“

„Wieso, ich komme auch allein klar.“

„Das klang vorher aber nicht so. Du hast mich förmlich angefleht, zu Hause zu bleiben!“

Sherlock schnaubt. „Ich flehe nicht. Das musst du geträumt haben.“

„Ja, vielleicht.“ Johns Lächeln wird breiter.

„Was hast du Sarah erzählt?“

„Ähm… nur, dass es dir nicht so gut geht und, dass… ach egal. Los, ich mache uns Frühstück.“

John will schon aufstehe, als Sherlock ihm am Handgelenk packt.

„Was hast du ihr noch erzählt?“

John seufzt. „Nur von meinem Verdacht, dass du… gefoltert wurdest.“ Auch beim zweiten Mal ist es nicht leichter, diesen Gedanken auszusprechen.

Sherlock nickt. Du hast Recht. So haben sie mir den Fall aufgezwungen. Mich gezwungen, einen Vertrag zu unterschreiben.“ Sherlock senkt die Stimme, bis sie nur noch ein raues Flüstern war. „Ein Vertrag, der besagt, dass ich den Fall übernehme und mein Lohn dein Überleben, das Überleben ALLER ist.“

„Ein Vertrag?“ John sieht Sherlock skeptisch an. „Sicher, dass es Moriarty ist?“

„Ja. Er hat das alles in Auftrag gegeben. Aber ich glaube, der Vertrag ist eher eine Absicherung für die anderen. Dort lag auch eine Liste mit allen Namen. Sogar ein paar deiner Exfreundinnen sind darauf aufgelistet.“

John schüttelt den Kopf. „Das ist doch verrückt.“

„Ja, ist es. Aber auch brillant. Ich löse den Fall und Moriarty muss sich nicht mal die Hände schmutzig machen.

Was machen wir jetzt, da du den ganzen Tag frei hast und ich nicht an dem Fall arbeiten kann, wenn ich so-“ Sherlock gestikuliert auf sein Gesicht „-aussehe?“

„Lass uns einkaufen gehen und ich koche was zum Mittag. Da du ja schon unsere Abendessen auf dem Boden verteilt hast ist unser Kühlschrank leer. Mal wieder.“

„In Ordnung, Essen klingt gut.“

Sie stehen auf, Sherlock geht unter die Dusche und John durchforstet eines seiner Kochbücher nach einem einfachen, aber leckerem Gericht, welches sie zusammen kochen können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... dieses Kapitel ist wieder kürzer als das zweite. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie viel ich hier noch reinbringen sollte, also hab ich es einfach dabei belassen.  
> Auf das nächste Kapitel müsst ihr leider etwas länger warten, da ich bald umziehe und das ist echt purer Stress!!


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

 

„Hier muss noch Salz dran, Sherlock.“ John legt den Kochlöffel auf die Arbeitsplatte und schaut Sherlock dabei zu, wie er den Salzstreuer aus dem Regal nimmt, etwas in den Topf streut und sich dann fragend umdreht.

„Noch mehr. Das bisschen schmeckt man nicht.“

Sherlock nickt und ist dieses Mal mutiger und streut und streut. „Reicht das jetzt?“

„Koste.“

Sherlock nimmt den Kochlöffel zu Hand, rührt in dem Topf herum und nimmt einen Schluck von der Suppe.

„Das… ist gar nicht so übel.“

„Ach ja?“ John stößt sich vom Tisch ab, an dem er gelehnt hatte und nimmt Sherlock dem Löffel ab. Er tunkt ihn in die Flüssigkeit und kostet.

„Hm… ja, nicht übel… da fehlt aber noch was.“ Er sucht im Regal herum und findet ganz hinten noch etwas Chili. „Hier. Mach das noch dran. Aber nicht zu viel, das ist wirklich scharf.“

Sherlock nickt. „Warum muss ich eigentlich alles machen?“

„Damit du mal siehst, was ich mir immer für Mühe mit dem Essen gebe. Dann weißt du es vielleicht mal zu schätzen, wenn ich was koche.“

„Aber das tue ich doch. Ich brauche nur nicht so viel Nahrung. Außerdem kann ich sonst nicht denken….“

„Ja ja, ich weiß. Wie schmeckt es jetzt?“

„Mh! Ja, das ist besser! Woher hast du das Rezept?“

John wirft Sherlock ein Kochbuch zu. „Hier.“

Sherlock blättert durch das Buch. „Interessant…. Das ist ja fast wie meine Experimente! Ich wusste nicht, dass es reine Chemie ist…“ Sherlock murmelt weiter, doch John hört nicht mehr zu. Er ist erfreut, dass sich Sherlock fürs Kochen interessiert. Vielleicht wird ihm nun häufiger diese Aufgabe abgenommen. Und vielleicht kann er auch Aufräumen und Staubsaugen irgendwie interessant gestalten…

 

 

 

Nach dem Essen spülen John und Sherlock gemeinsam das Geschirr ab, auch wenn Sherlock nur widerwillig Teller und Töpfe abtrocknet.

„Was wollen wir jetzt machen?“ Sherlock überlegt eine Weile.

„Was machst du denn immer, wenn ich nicht da bin?“

Johns Gesicht hellt sich auf. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir einen Film-Marathon machen? Du kannst dir auch aussuchen, welche Filmreihe.“

„In Ordnung. Ich hoffe nur, da ist auch etwas dabei, bei dem ich nicht vor langerweile sterbe.“

John lacht laut auf. „Da finden wir schon was. Los, lass uns hochgehen und nachschauen, was ich alles da habe.“

Sherlock legt das Geschirrtuch über einen Küchenstuhl und folgt John in sein Zimmer. Dieser steht schon vor einem großen Regal, von oben bis unten vollgestopft mit DVDs.

Es ist das erste Mal, dass sich Sherlock hier richtig umschaut. Normalerweise kommt er nur hier herein, wenn er John für einen Fall braucht und da bleibt keine Zeit, den Raum genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Jetzt hat Sherlock jedoch alle Zeit der Welt und nimmt sich diese auch. Aufmerksam geht er durch Johns Zimmer und nimmt jedes Detail in sich auf und speichert alles ordentlich in seinem Gedächtnispalast ab.

Gegenüber der Tür steht ein großes, ungemachtes Bett. Daneben ein Nachttischchen mit einer Lampe und einer kleinen Auswahl an Taschenbüchern. An der linken Wand neben dem Fenster steht ein Bücherregal, hauptsächlich gefüllt mit medizinischen Fachbüchern und Kriminalromanen, Sherlock entdeckt aber auch das ein oder andere Buch über forensische Arbeit. _Offensichtlich nicht älter als ein Jahr, vermutlich nach unserem Kennenlernen gekauft._

Neben der Tür steht das DVD-Regal, in dem John gerade herumsucht.

Johns Kleiderschrank steht auf der anderen Seite der Tür, verhältnismäßig klein gegenüber den großen Regalen.

Viel mehr ist in dem Zimmer nicht zu finden. Johns Militärorden kann Sherlock nirgends entdecken, vermutlich irgendwo im Kleiderschrank. Auch an anderen persönlichen Gegenständen mangelt es in diesem Raum, keine Fotos, keine Blumen, nichts.

„Wie wäre es hiermit?“

John reißt Sherlock aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was ist das?“ Sherlock sieht das Cover der DVD an.

„Herr der Ringe. Fantasy. Ich weiß nicht, ob du sowas magst.“ John sieht Sherlock fragend an, welcher immer noch die DVD studiert.

„Was hast du noch?“

John dreht sich wieder zum Regal.

„Hm… Welche Filme hast du denn schon gesehen?“

Sherlock überlegt. „Nur das, was du im Fernsehen siehst.“

„Nicht mal als Kind?“

Sherlock schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Wir hatten zwar einen Fernseher, aber da liefen nur Nachrichten. Und Freunde hatte ich nicht, bei denen ich Filme schauen konnte.“

John widmet sich wieder seiner Sammlung.

Auch Sherlock sieht sich nun die DVDs näher an. Ganz unten entdeckt er ein paar Filme, noch eingepackt. Er nimmt sie raus.

„Was ist hiermit?“

John schaut nach unten. „Disney?! Du weißt schon, dass das Kinderfilme sind?“

„Ja, klar. Natürlich…“ Sherlock will die Filme schon zurückstellen, als John nach ihnen greift.

„Aber wir können sie trotzdem ansehen, wenn du willst.“

„Okay. Warum hast du Kinderfilme hier stehen? Und dazu noch eingepackt.“

„Ich habe sie mir mal gekauft, weil… mein Dad und ich, wir haben sie, als ich klein war, immer geguckt. Ich wollte etwas hier haben, was mich an ihn erinnert, weißt du?“

Sherlock nickt. Er verstand nicht recht, warum er Filme benötigt, um sich an seinen Vater zu erinnern, jedoch ist er sich bewusst, wie wichtig ihm diese Filme waren. „Wir müssen sie nicht sehen, wenn du nicht willst.“

„Was?“ John sieht Sherlock verwirrt an.

„Naja, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich… unwohl fühlst, diese Filme mit mir anzusehen.“

„Unwohl? Wieso das denn? Ich will die Filme mit dir sehen.“

„Gut.“

„Gut.“

John geht an Sherlock vorbei und geht zur Tür. Dann dreht er sich um und greift nach Sherlocks Hand und lächelt ihn an. Sherlock lächelt zurück und sie gehen gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer.

 

 

 

„Welchen willst du als erstes sehen?“ John hockt vor dem DVD-Player und hält vier DVD-Hüllen in die Luft.

„Welcher ist dein Lieblingsfilm davon?“

John betrachtet die Auswahl. „Ich weiß nicht…Hier, lies dir die Beschreibungen durch.“

John steht auf und reicht Sherlock die DVDs.

„Schneewittchen. Ein Mädchen, das mit 7 kleinen Männern zusammenwohnt… Peter Pan. Ein Junge der nicht erwachsen wird?... Das Dschungelbuch. Ein Junge der bei Tieren aufwächst… Cap und Capper. Ein Hund der sich mit einem Fuchs anfreundet… Ich würde sagen, Peter Pan ist raus, das klingt nämlich albern. Wie wäre es mit dem?“

Sherlock hält ‚Das Dschungelbuch‘ nach oben.

„Gute Wahl. Das war als Kind mein Lieblingsfilm. Bis König der Löwen veröffentlicht wurde. Aber den habe ich leider nicht.“

John lässt sich neben Sherlock auf das Sofa fallen.

 

Irgendwann schaut John nicht mehr auf den Fernseher. Er betrachtet Sherlock, dessen Gesicht einen fast kindlichen Ausdruck angenommen hat. Es scheint, als würde Sherlock den Film mögen, mit all den sprechenden Tieren. Der Abspann beginnt und Sherlock kehrt in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er blinzelt und schaut John an. Dieser lächelt. „Und, hat er dir gefallen?“

„Ja. Für einen Kinderfilm ist er ganz gut.“

„Oh komm schon. Ich sehe doch, wie sehr du den Film magst.“

Sherlock sieht verlegen zum Fernseher. „Ja, gut. Ich mag ihn.“

John nickt zufrieden und steht auf. „Willst du noch einen sehen?“

„Ja, gerne. Hier.“ Sherlock wirft John die nächste DVD zu. Cap und Capper.

„Okay.“ John legt die DVD ein und geht in die Küche, um für beide einen Tee zu kochen. „Hast du Hunger, Sherlock?“

„Nein. Wir hatten doch eben erst Mittagessen.“

John schüttelt den Kopf und legt ein paar Kekse auf einen Teller und kehrt damit sowie zwei Tassen Tee ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Tu mir den Gefallen und iss wenigstens einen Keks, in Ordnung?“

Sherlock ergibt sich ohne Proteste seinem Schicksal und nimmt einen der mit Schokolade überzogenen Kekse.

John nimmt die Fernbedienung zur Hand und drückt auf die ‚Play‘-Taste.

Nach der Hälft des Filmes spürt John eine Hand auf seiner und schaut nach unten. Sherlocks Finger umschließen Johns sanft. John sieht zu Sherlock, der sich immer noch auf den Film konzentriert.

Der Abspann beginnt und Sherlock löst seine Hand von Johns. „Danke, dass du dir die Filme mit mir angesehen hast.“

John lächelt. „Du musst dich nicht bedanken. Ich mache mir eher Sorgen, wenn du dich so oft bei mir bedankst.“

„Ich möchte einfach, dass du weißt, dass ich alles zu schätzen weißt, was du für mich tust.“

„Das weiß ich auch so, Sherlock. Und ich tue es gern für dich.“

Sie lächeln sich an. Sherlock lehnt sich nach vorn bis seine Lippen die Johns berühren. Es ist nur ein kurzer Kuss, der jedoch alle Gefühle, die Sherlock im Moment fühlt, ausdrückt. Seine Dankbarkeit, seine Sorgen, seine Liebe für John. All das spürt John noch, als sich ihre Lippen trennen.

„Ich liebe dich, Sherlock.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, John.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist eines meiner persönlichen Lieblinge bis jetzt. So viel, was Sherlock dazugelernt hat!   
> Es war wirklich schwer, ein paar Filme zu finden... Ich hoffe, die Auswahl passt einigermaßen.   
> Das nächste Kapitel wird wohl etwas auf sich warten müssen, tut mir Leid.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

 

\- 2 Wochen, 3 Tage und 7 Stunden später –

 

John sitzt in seinem Sessel, wie seit einer Woche schon. Er hat ihn zur Tür gedreht, damit er sofort bemerkt, wenn Sherlock endlich wieder durch die Tür tritt. Er hatte sich seit 2 Wochen, 3 Tagen und 6 Stunden nicht mehr gemeldet. Das letzte Mal, dass John Sherlock gesehen hat war, als er wieder einmal einfach aufgesprungen und aus dem Haus gestürmt ist…

 

**Sherlock und John sitzen auf dem Sofa, schauen nun schon den dritten Film an diesem Tag. Sherlock ist immer näher an John herangerückt, bis er schließlich seinen Kopf auf Johns Schulter ablegen konnte. Johns Arm wanderte wie automatisch um Sherlocks Hüfte. Dann war ein Piepsen zu hören. Sherlocks SMS-Ton. Sherlock springt auf, schaut John einen Moment unschlüssig an, nimmt seine Jacke und rennt aus dem Haus. John kann nicht so schnell reagieren und läuft zum Fenster. Er sieht gerade noch, wie Sherlock in eine schwarze Limousine einsteigt und davon fährt.**

John schaudert bei dem Gedanken an diesen Nachmittag. Er hatte geahnt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Nur der Blick aus Sherlocks blau-grauen Augen hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. John hatte versucht, ganz normal weiter zu machen. Zur Arbeit gehen, Einkaufen, Kochen, Schlafen. Immer wieder. Eine Woche lang. Dann hat es ihm gereicht. Er hat Greg angerufen. Dieser hat alles Mögliche getan, um herauszufinden, wo Sherlock steckt. Doch er konnte keinen Anhaltspunkt finden. Dann erinnerte sich John an die Limousine. Es war die gleiche Marke, mit der er von Mycrofts Leuten abgeholt wurde. Also hat John Mycrofts Nummer gewählt. Doch nur Anthea ist ans Telefon gegangen. („Mr. Holmes ist gerade in einer wichtigen Besprechung. Ich hinterlasse aber gern eine Nachricht für Ihn, Dr. Watson.“) Mycroft hat bis heute nicht zurückgerufen.

John nippt an seiner schon kalten Tasse Tee, als es an der Tür klopft.

„John? Sind Sie da, John?“

„Ja, Mrs Hudson. Kommen Sie rein.“

„Haben Sie schon was von Sherlock gehört?“

John schüttelt den Kopf und lässt sich wieder in seine Gedanken versinken, als Mrs Hudson die Tür schließt…

 

**„John. Wo ist Sherlock. Ich muss mit ihm reden.“ Mrs Hudson steckt den Kopf durch die Tür. John sitzt auf dem Sofa. Genau dort, wo vor einem Tag noch Sherlock saß und Disneyfilme mit ihm gesehen hat. Genau dort, wo sie sich das erste Mal geküsst haben.**

**„Er ist weg.“**

**„Wo ist er?“**

**John hebt den Blick von seiner Tasse Tee. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist gestern verschwunden. Er hat einen gefährlichen Fall, in dem er allein ermittelt. Er ist einfach rausgestürmt. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen.“**

**„Oh, John. Das hat er doch schon oft gemacht. Da brauchen Sie sich sicher keine Sorgen zu machen.“**

**„Dieses Mal ist es anders. Es geht um... Verdammt. Ich darf Ihnen nichts erzählen.“ John steht auf und geht ans Fenster, hält Ausschau nach Sherlock. Mrs Hudson steht vergessen in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, dreht sich um und geht leise aus dem Zimmer.**

**John fühlt sich allein. Allein und verlassen. Er macht sich Sorgen um Sherlock, dass er nicht heil zurückkommt. Dass Moriarty ihn noch einmal foltern lässt. Oder schlimmer, ihn umbringen lässt. Nein, soweit darf John seine Gedanken gar nicht erst schweifen lassen. John tritt vom Fenster weg. Es war schon dunkel draußen. Stand er wirklich schon so lange hier?**

**Unschlüssig schaut er sich im Wohnzimmer um. Nein, er konnte nicht länger hier herumsitzen. Er war wütend und ausgelaugt und müde. So unendlich müde. Er hatte seit gestern nicht mehr geschlafen.**

**Er geht in sein Zimmer und zieht seinen Schlafanzug an. Schaut auf das große Bett. Er wird hier sicherlich keinen Schlaf finden. Also geht er nach unten. Das Sofa? Nein, Rückenschmerzen. Bleibt nur noch Sherlocks Bett.**

**Auch hier fühlt sich John nicht besser, doch das Kissen riecht nach Sherlock.**

Johns Handy klingelt.

„Sherlock?!“

„Nein. Greg. Tut mir leid.“

„Hast du ihn gefunden?“ John war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort hören wollte. Würde sie Ja lauten, gäbe es immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass es nur Sherlocks Leiche ist. Nicht Sherlock. Sein brillanter Sherlock.

„Nein. Auch da muss ich dich enttäuschen.“

„Warum rufst du dann an?“

„Du musst mal raus. Wie lange sitzt du jetzt schon zu Hause rum? Eine Woche? Länger? Du gehst ja nicht einmal mehr einkaufen.“

„Molly erledigt das für mich.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Komm schon. Nur ein Bier, okay?“

„Du kannst gerne mit Bier vorbei kommen.“

„So meinte ich das nicht.“

„Jaa, ich weiß.“ Schweigen. „Hast du was von Mycroft gehört?“

„Nein. Er ruft mich normalerweise an, wenn er sich länger nicht melden kann.“

Nach Gregs Scheidung sind Mycroft und er mehrmals ausgegangen. In Mycrofts Kreisen war das nicht sehr angesehen, weshalb sie versuchten, sich nicht mehr zu sehen, scheiterten aber kläglich.

„Ich komme vorbei.“ Mit diesen Worten legt Greg auf.

Nun, wenigstens bekommt John Nachschub an Alkohol, denn er ist sich sicher, dass Greg nicht nur Bier mitbringen wird.

 

10 Minuten später klingelt es an der Tür. John steht auf und öffnet Greg.

„Schön dich zu sehen, John.“

„Gleichfalls.“

„Mann, du siehst ja noch schlimmer aus als ich und dabei sind Sherlock und du nicht mal zusammen!“

John schaut zu Boden. „Nun ja…“

„Was? Wann ist denn DAS passiert?!“

„Nur zwei Tage vor seinem Verschwinden. Er… er hat sich seltsam verhalten und als ich ihn danach gefragt habe, hat er gesagt, er würde mich lieben…“

„Also ich wusste ja, dass da was zwischen euch ist. Aber das Sherlock den erste Schritt macht… So ein Mist, jetzt schulde ich Anderson 20 Pfund.“

„Ihr habt Wetten auf uns abgeschlossen?“

„Ja. Tut mir leid…“

„Ach, weißt du was? Ist mir egal. Wo ist das Bier?“

Greg hält einen Beutel hoch. John dreht sich um und setzt sich auf das Sofa. Greg lässt sich neben ihn fallen und reicht John eine Fasche.

„Darauf, dass Sherlock und Myc bald wieder auftauchen.“

„Und dass sie eine verdammt gute Erklärung haben.“

Nach nur einer halben Stunde sind beide schon mit ihrem zweiten Bier fertig. Sie haben nicht ein Wort mehr gesagt, trinken nur schweigend und hängen ihren Gedanken nach.

John denkt an das erste Mal, dass er Sherlock gesehen hat. Im St Barths, in dem Labor. Wie seine Finger Sherlocks gestreift haben, als er ihm das Handy gegeben hat. Wie fasziniert er von seinem Aussehen war. Schon damals hatte er die fast elektrische Spannung zwischen sich und Sherlock gespürt.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde und zwei Bier später kramt Greg im Beutel.

„Kein Bier mehr. Nur noch das hier.“ John musste sich anstrengen um Gregs lallen zu verstehen. Anscheinend hatte er schon etwas getrunken bevor er hier her gekommen ist.

„Ich hole Gläser.“ Auf halbem Weg in die Küche fliegt die Wohnungstür auf.

Dort steht ein ausgemergelt aussehender, großer, dunkelhaariger Mann. John blickt ihn ungläubig an.

„Sherlock.“ Es war ein überraschtes Flüstern. Hinter Sherlock steht noch jemand. Mycroft.

Mit wenigen Schritten steht Sherlock vor John, schlingt seine Arme um ihn. Ihm war egal, dass Mycroft direkt hinter ihm stand. Doch dieser hatte anderes zu tun, als sich mit seinem Bruder zu befassen, denn er hatte Greg entdeckt, der sich gerade schwankend von dem Sofa erhoben hatte und nun in Mycrofts Armen liegt.

John bekam von all dem nichts mit. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Sherlock zu umarmen, zu küssen, ihn einfach zu berühren.

Sherlock steht nur da, erschöpft, hält sich nur durch Johns festen Griff auf den Beinen.

„Oh John…“ Sherlock seufzt in Johns blonde Haare. Als sich John von Sherlock löst, sieht er, dass Sherlock weint. Stumme Tränen der Erleichterung.

„Shh… alles ist gut. Jetzt bist du ja wieder zu Hause. Komm, setz dich erstmal.“

Sherlock nickt und lässt sich zu seinem Sessel führen.

Jetzt beginnt auch John zu realisieren, dass er Sherlock wieder hat. Sein Sherlock ist wieder zu Hause. Auch ihm kommen jetzt die Tränen und er lässt sich vor Sherlock auf die Knie fallen, kann sich einfach nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten.

„Ich dachte, du wärst tot. Ich dachte, ich sehe dich nie wieder. Ich... ich habe dich so vermisst, Sherlock. Ich liebe dich.“

Sherlocks Hände liegen auf Johns Wangen und sie sehen sich in die Augen.

„Bist du…“

„Nein, nein. Ich bin nicht verletzt. Alles ist gut. Ich bin nur erschöpft. Ich habe seit vier Tagen nicht geschlafen oder gegessen. Ich will einfach ins Bett. Ähm… wärst du so nett und könnest mir was zu trinken bringen?“

John nickt und steht auf, um Sherlock ein Glas Wasser zu holen.

Dabei fällt sein Blick auf Greg und Mycroft, die immer noch in der Tür stehen, fest verschlungen, beide murmeln vor sich hin.

John räuspert sich. „Mycroft. Kann ich dir auch etwas bringen?“

„Wasser bitte. Danke John.“ Mycroft antwortet, ohne sich von Greg zu lösen, ohne auch nur aufzusehen.

John geht in die Küche und holt zwei große Gläser aus dem Schrank. Bevor er damit ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrt, spritzt er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht träumt.

Doch er träumt nicht. Sherlock sitzt wirklich in seinem Sessel und Mycroft steht wirklich in der Tür, jetzt nicht mehr von Greg umschlungen. Als John Mycroft das Glas bringt bedankt dieser sich noch einmal. Es ist das erst Mal, dass John das Gefühl hat, dass Mycroft es ernst meint.

Er reicht auch Sherlock ein Glas.

„Greg, wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mein Schlafzimmer haben. Ich denke nicht, dass ihr es bis zu dir nach Hause schafft.“ Greg nickt dankbar und geht mit Mycroft nach oben.

Sherlock hat sein Glas mittlerweile ausgetrunken und ist jetzt auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Kommst du, John?“

 

 

 

Im Schlafzimmer schaut sich Sherlock erst einmal um.

„Du hast hier geschlafen.“

„Ja. Ich konnte einfach nicht in meinem Bett schlafen.“

Sherlock zieht seinen Schlafanzug an. Vor Müdigkeit vergisst er sogar, dass er sich fast komplett auszieht und das auch noch vor John.

Sie lassen sich ins Bett fallen, kuscheln sich aneinander. Jede Minute ohne die Berührung des Anderen scheint Verschwendung zu sein.

„John?“

„Ja, Sherlock?“ John genießt es, seinen Namen auszusprechen, jetzt, wo Sherlock ihn wieder hören kann.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich wieder da bin. Mir ist etwas klar geworden, als ich weg war.“

„Ach ja? Was denn?“

„Dass ich nie wieder ohne dich leben könnte. Ich liebe dich, John.“

„Mir geht es genauso Sherlock. Ich liebe dich auch.“

Kaum hat John das Licht ausgeschaltet, fängt Sherlock an, leise zu schnarchen.

John seufzt zufrieden und rutscht noch näher an Sherlock heran und schläft das erste Mal seit über zwei Wochen ohne Probleme ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dank einer guten Freundin von mir, Steffie, konnte ich dieses Kapitel schneller schreiben, als ich dachte. 
> 
> Ursprünglich wollte ich Sherlock erst im nächsten Kapitel nach Hause kommen lassen, aber ich konnte John nicht leiden sehen... 
> 
> Die fett geschriebenen Abschnitte sind, offensichtlich, Rückblenden.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

 

 

„John…“ Sherlock spricht im Schlaf.

„Ich bin hier. Alles ist gut.“ John streicht Sherlock über den Kopf und dieser entspannt sich fast augenblicklich bei der Berührung.

Wenige Minuten später sind von draußen Geräusche zu hören. Jemand rennt den Flur entlang, zum Badezimmer.

John steht auf. Die Badezimmertür steht offen, Greg lehnt halb über der Toilette und übergibt sich lautstark. Als er fertig ist sieht er auf.

„Tut mir leid, John.“

„Schon in Ordnung. In dem Schrank dort sind Zahnbürsten. Nimm dir eine. Ich hole dir eine Schmerztablette.“

Sherlock, von den unüblichen Geräuschen geweckt, steht jetzt auch in der Tür.

„Du solltest besser darauf achten wie viel Alkohol du verträgst, Graham.“

„Greg. Ich heiße verdammt nochmal Greg.“ Die Worte kamen nicht so bissig heraus, wie beabsichtigt. Greg dreht sich zum Schrank und John nimmt Sherlock bei der Hand und führt ihn in die Küche.

„Du hast Albträume.“

Sherlock nickt und lässt sich auf einem Küchenstuhl nieder.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Nicht jetzt, bitte. Lass mich… lass mich ein wenig durchatmen.“

John nickt und küsst Sherlocks Stirn.

Er nimmt ein Glas und die Schmerztabletten zur Hand und bringt diese ins Bad.

„Besser?“

Greg nickt. Er sieht immer noch elend aus, aber nicht so schlimm wie gestern Abend, als es John schien, als wäre das Leben in Gregs Augen in Verzweiflung gewandelt worden.

„Wo ist Mycroft?“

„Oben. Er schläft noch.“

John nickt und geht zurück in die Küche, wo Sherlock mittlerweile den Wasserkocher angestellt hat.

„Setz dich hin. Ich mache das.“

„Aber…“

„Ich sagte setz dich. Du hast schlimmes erlebt, das sehe ich. Also werde ich dir Tee kochen und Frühstück machen und alles, was mir noch so einfällt, ohne dass du dagegen etwas einwenden wirst. Hast du mich verstanden?“ Johns Gesichtsausdruck passte nicht zu der harten Captain-Stimme, die er benutzt, denn er lächelt Sherlock breit an.

„In Ordnung. Kriege ich jetzt meinen Tee?“ Sherlock ist zwar nicht zum Lachen zumute, nachdem, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist, aber er kann nicht anders, als Johns Lächeln zu erwidern. Er war einfach so erleichtert, John zu sehen. Beinahe wäre es schief gegangen. Beinahe…

„Guten Morgen, John. Sherlock.“

„Mycroft."

„Guten Morgen. Du solltest vielleicht nach Greg sehen. Es geht ihm nicht so gut.“

Die aufflackernde Sorge in Mycrofts Blick verschwindet so schnell wie sie gekommen ist.

„Danke. Im Badezimmer?“

John nickt und Mycroft eilt ins Bad.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dein Bruder Gefühle hat.“

„Das gleiche hat man mir auch mal vorgeworfen.“

„Ja, aber nicht von mir. Komm mal bitte her, Sherlock.“

Sherlock steht auf und folgt John ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzen sich auf das Sofa.

„Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, Sherlock. Ich bin fast gestorben vor Sorge, als du nicht mehr nach Hause kamst. Ich habe gewartet und gewartet. Doch ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken…“ Sherlock unterbricht Johns Redefluss.

„Du willst mit mir Schluss machen. Weil du endlich eingesehen hast, dass ich die schlechteste Wahl bin, viel zu gefährlich. Ich verstehe das. Ich…“

„Sherlock, was redest du da?!“ John schaut Sherlock perplex an. „Ich liebe dich. Ich könnte niemals einfach so gehen. Ist dir das nicht klar?“

„Oh Gott sei Dank. Ich war mir nicht sicher. Nicht, nachdem ich so lange weg war. Ohne ein Wort! Und du sahst so aus, als müsstest du mir etwas Schlimmes beichten. Da bin ich davon ausgegangen, du würdest das zwischen uns beenden.“

John schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Ich wollte dich nur um etwas bitten. Sag mir nächstes Mal wenigstens, dass du gehst. Verabschiede dich von mir. Spring nicht einfach so auf und renn aus der Wohnung. In Ordnung?“

„Ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich… ich wollte mich selbst davon überzeugen, dass ich zurückkommen muss. Ganz einfach, weil ich mich nicht verabschiedet habe. Aber ich werde es das nächste Mal ändern. Versprochen.“

„Gut.“ John lehnt sich nach vorn und küsst Sherlock. All ihre Verzweiflung der letzten Wochen sowie die Freude, sich wiederzuhaben steckt in dem Kuss, setzt die beiden Liebhaber nahezu in Flammen. Viel zu schnell endet der Kuss, als Mycroft eintritt, den Arm stützend um Greg gewunden.

„Ich werde ihn nach Hause bringen. Danke für die Unterkunft.“ Greg nickt John und Sherlock zu und die Beiden verschwinden durch die Tür.

„Geoffrey sah nicht gut aus. Was habt ihr denn gestern Nacht getan bevor wir gekommen sind?“

„Greg. Wir haben getrunken. Was hätten wir sonst tun sollen? Greg hatte wohl zu viel. Hat wahrscheinlich schon angefangen, bevor er hier war.“

„Warum habt ihr getrunken?“

„Weil wir dachten, ihr wäret tot. Wir wollten nicht mehr daran denken. Alkohol… hilft in gewisser Weise.“

„Wären wir tot gewesen, wäret ihr schon viel länger nicht mehr am Leben.“

John nickt und schließt Sherlock wieder in die Arme.

Ein paar Minuten später bricht Sherlock die Umklammerung.

„John, ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich in einer Stunde wieder da bin.“

„Ich komme mit.“

Sherlock schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich muss das allein machen. Bis gleich.“

Sherlock küsst John noch ein letztes Mal und verschwindet durch die Tür. Wieder einmal wird John einfach so perplex auf der Couch sitzen gelassen, ohne einen blassen Schimmer, wo Sherlock hin geht.

Da Sherlock erst in einer Stunde wieder hier auftauchen wird entscheidet sich John, ein ausgiebiges Bad zu nehmen. Das war schon längst mal wieder überfällig.

Doch auch das heiße Wasser kann Johns erneute Anspannung und Sorge um Sherlock nicht dämpfen.

 

 

 

Noch bevor die Stunde um ist kommt Sherlock durch die Tür gestürmt, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„John? John, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!“

John kommt mit tropfenden Haaren aus dem Bad. Sein Blick ist neugierig, aber auch skeptisch. Er weiß nicht, wie eine Überraschung von Sherlock Holmes aussehen soll.

Sherlock steht mitten im Wohnzimmer. In seiner Hand ein Beutel mit undefiniertem Inhalt. „Wenn meine Überraschung diese Körperteile dort sind, darfst du sie gern behalten.“

„Nein, John, natürlich nicht. Die gehören ganz mir. Ich war schnell im Barths. Ich musste mit Molly reden.“

„Okay. Und was ist nun die Überraschung?“

Sherlock sagt kein Wort und geht in die Küche, öffnet den Kühlschrank und legt den Beutel in ein leeres Fach. Dann dreht er sich um.

„Komm mit. Wir müssen dafür raus gehen.“

John seufzt. „Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten den Tag hier verbringen…“

„Ich kann deine Überraschung auch verschieben, wenn du willst. Mir wäre es aber lieber, dass jetzt zu machen. Nachdem ich so viel Zeit auf die Planung verwendet habe…“

„Sherlock, wie kann ich von dir verlangen, hier zu bleiben, wenn du mich so traurig ansiehst?!“ Ein weiterer Seufzer „Na gut, lass uns gehen.“ John nimmt seine Jacke und folgt Sherlock zu einem Taxi, das schon unten auf sie wartet.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen steigen John und Sherlock in das Auto. Mit einem Kopfnicken signalisiert Sherlock dem Fahrer, dass er losfahren soll.

Wenige Minuten später bricht John das Schweigen.

„Wo fahren wir hin?“

Sherlock lächelt John an. „Sei doch nicht so ungeduldig!“

 

 

 

Eine 10minütige Fahrt später bleibt das Taxi vor dem St Barths stehen.

„Was wollen wir hier? Du willst doch an mir nicht irgendwelche Experimente ausprobieren, oder?!“

„Keine Sorge. Jetzt komm endlich.“ Nun klang Sherlock wie der ungeduldige von beiden.

Sie laufen Hand in Hand die Korridore des Krankenhauses entlang. Vor einer Tür bleibt Sherlock endlich stehen. John kennt diese Tür. Das letzte Mal, als er hier stand, unterhielt er sich mit Mike. Über Sherlock. Es war kurz nachdem sich Sherlock und John kennengelernt hatten.

„Warum sind wir hier?“

„Warte ab.“

Sherlock atmet tief durch und öffnet die Tür. Der Raum sieht unverändert aus.

„Komm rein, John.“

Nachdem John die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat und sich zu Sherlock umdreht geht dieser zu dem Computer an dem er bei ihrem ersten Treffen saß.

Dort bückt er sich und holt eine kleine Schachtel hervor. Er räuspert sich.

„John. Ich bin nicht gut in so etwas, das weißt du. Doch ich werde es trotzdem probieren. Also. Ähm…“ Sherlock hat den Faden verloren. „Ach ja. Hier haben wir uns das erste Mal getroffen, erinnerst du dich? Darum dachte ich, hier wäre der richtige Ort, dir die wichtigste Frage zu stellen.“ Sherlock unterbricht sich. „Das ist irrational. Wieso tue ich das hier eigentlich?!“

„Sherlock, rede weiter, bitte.“ John wusste, worauf das hier hinausläuft, doch er wollte es aus Sherlocks Mund hören.

„Na gut. John, willst du mich zum glücklichsten Menschen ganz Londons machen und… mich heiraten?“

John kann sich ein Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Natürlich will ich das.“

Sherlock öffnet die Schachtel und holt einen schlichten, silbernen Ring hervor. John streckt seine Hand aus und Sherlock schiebt den Ring auf den Finger. Beide betrachten den Ring.

„Er ist wunderschön, Sherlock. Danke.“

„Es… es ist etwas innen hinein graviert. Das Datum, an dem wir uns getroffen haben und der Tag, an dem ich dir sagte, dass ich dich liebe. Sentimental, oder?“

John bringt keine Antwort mehr hervor. Er ist zu überwältigt von Sherlocks Geste. Er taumelt auf Sherlock zu und hält sich an ihm fest. Sherlock lacht. „So toll war der Antrag nun auch wieder nicht. Jedenfalls hat das Molly behauptet.“

„Doch. Perfekt. Ich liebe dich. Einfach perfekt.“

Sherlock lehnt sich nach unten und küsst John.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und doch viel zu früh trennen sie ihre Lippen voneinander.

„Wir sollten Molly Bescheid sagen. Sie hat verlangt, dass sie die erste ist, die deine Antwort erfährt.“

„Was hatte Molly hiermit zu tun?“

„Sie hat mir geholfen, den Ring auszuwählen.“

John nickt und Hand in Hand gehen sie hinunter in die Leichenhalle, wo Molly auch schon auf sie wartet.

„Hallo, John.“ Sie lächelt die Beiden an.

„Er hat ja gesagt.“

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“

„Danke Molly.“

Molly umarmt erst John, dann Sherlock.

„Ach Sherlock, ich hab hier noch was für dich. Sie würde gerade freigegeben. Wenn du willst, kannst du sie haben.“ Molly deutet auf eines der Kühlfächer.

„Nein danke. Ich werde wohl keine Zeit haben, hier her zu kommen. Du kannst sie entsorgen.“ Sherlock hat seinen Blick keinen Moment von John gehoben.

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns, Molly.“

John schenkt Molly ein lächeln, als er von Sherlock aus dem Raum und zu den Fahrstühlen gezogen wird.

„Warum hast du es so eilig, Sherlock?“

„Ich… habe noch etwas für dich. Dazu müssen wir aber nach Hause.“ Sherlock sieht auf einmal nervös aus, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob John die zweite Überraschung auch gefallen wird.

Zu Hause angekommen gehen die beiden ins Wohnzimmer.

„Also?“ John sieht neugierig Sherlock neugierig an.

Sherlock tritt nah an John heran und küsst John wie noch nie, voller Lust, Hingabe. Als würde er mehr wollen als nur einen Kuss.

„John. Ich schlage ein weiteres… Experiment vor. Ich…“ Sherlock kann John nicht in die Augen sehen, aus Angst, abgelehnt zu werden.

„Du schlägst vor, wir sollten…?“

Sherlock schluckt und nickt. „Natürlich nur, wenn du einverstanden bist.“

„Natürlich. Komm her.“ John zieht Sherlock wieder näher an sich heran und gemeinsam gehen sie, ohne die Finger und Lippen voneinander zu lassen, in Schlafzimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel ist doch anders geworden als geplant. Ich wollte Sherlock und Mycroft den Plan erklären lassen. Aber dann dachte ich mir: Warum gebe ich Sherlock nicht ein nette Verschnaufpause, die hat er sich redlich verdient.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ein bisschen smut. Es ist mein erster Versuch, Porn zu schreiben, also kann es ein wenig unrealistisch sein.

**Kapitel** **7**

 

„Bist du dir sicher Sherlock?“

„Ja, Gott, ja.“

Sherlock und John stehen sich vor dem Bett gegenüber. Auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer hat John sein Hemd irgendwo verloren. Sherlocks violettes Hemd hängt ihm noch lose über den Schultern.

„Okay.“ John macht einen Schritt auf Sherlock zu. Seine Hände wandern zu Sherlocks Hüfte, weiter zu seinem Bauch und dann zu seinem Reißverschluss. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnet er diesen und die Hose gleitet Sherlocks schmale Hüfte hinunter. Sherlock entledigt sich nun auch seines Hemdes, lässt es achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

„Du hast zu viel an, John.“ Mit einer flinken Bewegung landet auch Johns Hose auf dem Boden.

„Leg dich aufs Bett.“ Sherlock tut wie ihm geheißen und legt sich auf die Laken, unsicher, wie er sich positionieren soll.

John drapiert sich über ihm, küsst Sherlock vom Bauchnabel aufwärts, nicht die kleinste Stelle Haut wird ausgelassen. Als John bei Sherlocks Brustwarzen ankommt kann dieser ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Oh John…“

John lächelt und küsst Sherlock auf den Mund. „Bist du bereit?“

Sherlock nickt, Augen geschlossen.

John hockt sich zwischen Sherlocks gespreizte Beine und zieht seine Boxershorts nach unten. Sherlocks halb steifer Penis kommt zum Vorschein. Für einen Augenblick sieht John ihn sich nur an, macht keine Anstalten, Sherlock zu berühren.

Sherlock wird unruhig, beginnt, mit den Beinen zu zappeln.

John lacht auf. „Sherlock, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Nur TU etwas. Irgendwas.“

Ein weiteres Lachen dringt an Sherlocks Ohr, gefolgt von einer Hand an seinem inneren Oberschenkel. Johns Hand wandert langsam, fast andächtig nach oben, bis er Sherlocks Hoden berührt, was ein weiteres Stöhnen aus Sherlock hervorlockt, diesmal tiefer, kehliger.

John fährt mit dem Daumen Sherlocks Schaft nach oben.

„Ist das… in Ordnung für dich?“

„Ja, ja, mach weiter.“

Mit diesen Worten schließt John die Hand um Sherlocks Penis und bewegt seine Hand auf und ab, langsam, aber gleichmäßig, beinahe neckend.

„Mehr, John.“

John lehnt sich nach unten, platziert einen Kuss auf der Sherlocks Eichel, dann fährt er mit der Zunge den Schaft nach unten und wieder hoch.

Sherlock beißt sich auf die Lippen, unfähig, das immer wieder aufkommende Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Endlich schließt John seine Lippen um die Eichel und lässt seinen Mund so weit wie möglich den mittlerweile steifen Penis heruntergleiten.

Sherlock stößt einen spitzen Schrei aus, als die Spitze seines Penisses an Johns Gaumen stößt. Er hatte noch nie so etwas gefühlt. So wunderbar und quälend zugleich. Zu viel und doch nicht genug.

Noch ehe er sich versieht spürt Sherlock seinen Höhepunkt näher kommen.

„John… ich… ich werde… gleich… OH GOTT… JOHN!“

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen, der sich wie Johns Name anhört kommt Sherlock in Johns Mund.

Sherlock liegt regungslos auf dem Rücken, der Körper von Schweiß bedeckt, die Augen fest geschlossen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Das war… fantastisch. Wie hast du das gemacht?“

Sherlock öffnet die Augen und schaut John an. Sein Blick ist so neugierig, das John anfängt zu lachen.

„Ich habe praktisch nichts gemacht. Willst du es mal probieren?“

„Ja. Aber… wie?“

„Probiere es einfach aus. Ich sage dir, wenn du was falsch machst, okay?“ Sherlock nickt und sie tauschen Plätze.

Neugierig zieht Sherlock Johns Unterhose aus. Er betrachtet Johns Penis, als wäre es eines seiner geliebten Experimente.

Als sich Sherlock auch nach fünf Minuten nicht gerührt hat, nur beobachtet hat, ergreift John das Wort. „Du darfst ihn ruhig anfassen. Ich habe nichts dagegen.“

Johns Penis ist unter dem Blick Sherlocks zu voller Pracht gewachsen.

Sherlock nickt und streckt eine Hand aus, berührt vorsichtig die Eichel von Johns Penis und betrachtet die Flüssigkeit auf seinen Fingerspitzen.

Testweise nimmt er Johns ihn in die Hand, fasziniert von dem Gefühl, John hier berühren zu dürfen.

Sherlock beugt sich nach unten, nimmt Johns Penis in den Mund. Er ist überrascht, dass es sich so gut anfühlt. Dass es so gut schmeckt. Sherlock seufzt leise, was ihm ein Stöhnen von Johns Seite einbringt.

„Mach das nochmal, bitte!“

Noch einmal seufzt Sherlock, begleitet von einem lauten Stöhnen.

Sherlock ahmt Johns Bewegungen von vorhin nach. Und schon nach kurzer Zeit erlebt auch John den stärksten Orgasmus seines Lebens.

„Sherlock, du bist ein Naturtalent.“

Sie grinsen sich müde an.

„Komm her.“ John breitet die Arme aus und Sherlock schmiegt sich an ihn. Perfekter könnte dieser Moment nicht sein. Sherlock, in den Armen seines Verlobten friedlich schlummernd, ohne Albträume und John, der endlich die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden hatte und das erste Mal seit langem wunschlos glücklich ist.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat! Ich bin umgezogen und habe immer noch kein Internet...   
> Doch hier ist es endlich, das neue Kapitel!   
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 8**

 

Den nächsten Morgen lassen John und Sherlock ruhig angehen. Sie bleiben im Bett und reden und machen absolut gar nichts.

Bis Sherlocks Magen anfängt, zu knurren.

John lacht. „Hast du Hunger, Sherlock?“

„Offensichtlich. Wie wäre es mit Frühstück?“

John schaut auf seine Armbanduhr. „Es ist eigentlich schon Mittagszeit… Aber wir können natürlich frühstücken, wenn du willst.“

Sherlock überlegt. „Ich lade dich zum Essen ein. Ich kenne da ein sehr schönes Restaurant. Ich habe dem Geschäftsführer mal geholfen, als ihm ein Mord angehängt werden sollte. Er war es natürlich nicht, die Beweise waren offensichtlich so von der Polizei gelegt worden, dass alles auf den Mann hinwies. Der leitende DI hatte nämlich eine Affäre mit der Frau des Geschäftsführers und da sie ihn nicht verlassen wollte, wollte er ihn ins Gefängnis bringen. Mir wollte natürlich erst niemand glauben, bis Lestrade endlich eingesehen hat, dass sein Vorgesetzter alles inszeniert hatte.“

„So habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Sein Boss hat einen Mord begangen und auf einen anderen geschoben?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Er hatte einen ungelösten Mordfall, hat dann Beweise manipuliert, sodass am Ende alles auf den Geschäftsführer hinwies.“ „Hast du den wahren Mörder gefunden?“

Sherlock schüttelt den Kopf. „Durch die Manipulation wurden die Beweise gefälscht und es gab nichts, was auf den wahren Täter hinweisen konnte. Er ist immer noch da draußen…“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Was ist das für ein Restaurant?“

Sherlock lächelt. „Das wirst du schon sehen. Ich gehe jetzt duschen.“

 

 

 

Eine halbe Stunde später steht auch John unter der Dusche. Er hat vorher mit Greg telefoniert. Mycroft ist genauso schweigsam über den „Vorfall“, wie Sherlock.

Sherlock und John sind zum Abendessen bei Greg eingeladen. John muss sich einen Weg überlegen, Sherlock zu überreden, mitzukommen. Freiwillig mit seinem Bruder zu Essen ist sicher nicht das, was er sich heute Abend wohl vorgestellt hatte.

Es klopft an die Tür. „John, bist du bald fertig? Ich verhungere! Ach ja, zieh dir bitte einen Anzug an.“

„Ja, bin ja schon fertig.“

John steigt aus der Dusche und trocknet sich ab. Nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt geht er die Treppe nach oben, in sein Zimmer. Er war hier schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte vergessen, dass Greg und Mycroft hier übernachtet haben, bis sein Blick auf das gemachte Bett fällt. Auf der Bettwäsche sind deutlich Flecken zu sehen, die vorher nicht da waren. John will gar nicht wissen, was sie in seinem Bett getrieben haben. Kopfschüttelnd geht er zu seinem Schrank und nimmt seinen Anzug heraus.

Als John nach unten kommt wartet Sherlock schon ungeduldig an der Tür. „Fertig?“

John nimmt Sherlock in den Arm und küsst ihn kurz. „Jetzt schon.“

 

 

 

Das Restaurant vor dem ein Taxi John und Sherlock absetzt, ist genauso, wie sich John es vorgestellt hat. Sehr vornehm und teuer. Selbst in seinem Anzug fühlt sich John fehl am Platz, doch als Sherlock ihn aufmunternd anlächelt und den Kellner nach einem Tisch für zwei fragt, ist sein Unwohlsein wie weggeblasen. Der Kellner führt sie an einen Tisch am Fenster.

„Achso, ehe ich es vergesse. Sagen Sie Ihrem Chef, Sherlock Holmes würde ihn gerne sehen.“

Der Kellner nickt und verschwindet.

John schlägt die Speisekarte auf.

„Gott! Wer soll sich das denn leisten können, Sherlock? Sicher, dass wir das umsonst kriegen?“

„Natürlich John. Und wenn nicht, ich sagte ja, dass ich dich einlade. Such dir also aus, was immer du willst.“

„In Ordnung…“ John blättert durch die Karte und sucht sich letztendlich nur einen Salat aus, welcher allein schon viel zu teuer wäre. Sherlock bestellt ein Steak und dazu teuren Wein.

 

 

 

„Sherlock Holmes! Was für eine Überraschung!“

„Mr. Ruthbert. Wie geht es Ihnen?“ Sherlocks Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem falschen Lächeln. John sieht ihm an, dass er Mr. Ruthbert nicht leiden kann. Und bald schon versteht er, wieso, denn der Geschäftsführer zieht sich einen Stuhl vom Nebentisch heran und lässt sich darauf nieder.

„Wer ist Ihre Begleitung?“ Neugierig wird John gemustert.

„Dr. John Watson. Er ist ein Kollege.“

Sherlock schneidet ein großes Stück seines Steaks ab und steckt es sich in den Mund, offensichtlich um keine weiteren Fragen mehr beantworten zu müssen.

„Ein Kollege? Das sah mir aber vorhin nicht so aus, als Sie hereingekommen sind! Sie haben doch sicherlich noch mehr für ihn übrig, Dr. Watson, nicht wahr?“

John wird rot, nicht vor Scham, sondern vor Wut.

_Warum kann der Typ nicht einfach verschwinden?!_

Doch Mr. Ruthbert bekommt nichts mit, er plappert einfach weiter, erwartet noch nicht einmal eine Antwort.

Sherlock wirft John einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Mr. Ruthbert, müssen Sie nicht noch etwas erledigen? Dr. Watson und ich haben noch etwas wegen einem Fall zu besprechen. Streng geheim.“

Der Mann schaut Sherlock perplex an, er war es anscheinend nicht gewöhnt, so jäh unterbrochen zu werden.

„Ähm, ja, natürlich. Wissen Sie was, Mr. Holmes? Ich schulde Ihnen ja noch etwas, wegen der Ermittlung. Sie kriegen heute alles auf Haus.“

„Vielen Dank, das wissen wir zu schätzen.“ Mit einem weiteren falschen Lächeln widmet sich Sherlock wieder seinem Essen, während John Mr. Ruthbert hinterherblickt.

„Warum sind wir nicht einfach zu Angelos gegangen? Er ist nicht so…“

„Nervig?“ Sherlock schmunzelt.

„Ja.“

„Aber da Essen ist nicht so gut wie hier. Du hättest wirklich etwas anderes nehmen sollen, als einen Salat. Und jetzt isst du ihn noch nicht einmal.“

Es stimmt. John hatte die ganze Zeit über nur seinen Salat auf dem Teller herumgeschoben.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich habe keinen Hunger.“

Sherlock sieht ihn mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Belustigung an.

„Was?!“

„Es ist nur, ich bin sonst der, der nichts essen will.“ Sherlock lacht kurz auf, wird aber sofort wieder ernst und die Sorge gewinnt überhand. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ich habe nur Kopfschmerzen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, okay? Iss lieber, kalt schmeckt es nicht mehr.“ Mit diesen Worten nippt John an seinem Wein, stellt ihn aber sofort wieder zurück.

Sherlock versucht, sein Steak zu genießen, aber jetzt, da er John näher betrachtet, fällt ihm auf, dass John blasser ist als sonst. Auch seine Augen strahlen nicht, wie am Abend zuvor. Seine Schultern hängen und auf seiner Stirn ist ein leichter Schweißfilm zu sehen.

„John, ich denke, wir sollten nach Hause gehen. Du siehst nicht gut aus.“

John schüttelt den Kopf. „Iss ruhig auf. Ich werde schon noch zehn Minuten hier sitzen können.“

Doch Sherlock ist schon aufgesprungen und holt ihre Jacken von der Garderobe.

John will noch protestieren, doch Sherlock wirft ihm seine Jacke über, nimmt seine Hand und geht zur Tür. Draußen bekommen sie, zu Johns Überraschung, sofort ein Taxi.

Während der Taxifahrt geht es John immer schlechter. Sherlocks Arm ist um Johns Hüfte geschlungen, um ihm Halt zu geben, er flüstert immer wieder leise in sein Ohr.

In der Baker Street angekommen wirft Sherlock dem Fahrer das Geld zu. Ihm war egal, ob er ihm zu viel bezahlt hat, das einzige was zählt, war, John nach oben zu kriegen, in sein Bett.

„Du hast es gleich geschafft, John.“

John schüttet den Kopf. Er klammert sich am Geländer neben der Haustür fest.

„Schlecht. Ich muss…“ weiter kommt John nicht. Er übergibt sich auf die Treppe. Sherlock ist sofort bei ihm, streicht ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Besser?“

John nickt schwach, als er sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken abwischt.

Von Sherlock gestützt schafft es John nach oben ins Badezimmer, wo er sich die Zähne putzt.

„Sherlock?“ Johns Stimme ist heiser.

„Ja?“ Sherlock steht in der Tür, seine Augen gleiten besorgt über John.

„Kannst du mir die Schmerztabletten und ein Glas Wasser bringen? Ich will einfach nur ins Bett.“

Sherlock nickt und verschwindet in der Küche.

John macht sich langsam auf den Weg ins Sherlocks Schlafzimmer, immer darauf bedacht, sich nicht zu schnell zu bewegen, da er befürchtet, ihm könnte wieder schlecht werden.

„Warte, ich helfe dir.“

John spürt Sherlocks Hand auf seinem Rücken und schaut in das Gesicht seines Partners. Dieser lächelt ihn an, versucht, seine Sorge zu verbergen.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen lässt sich John auf das Bett sinken, sichtlich erschöpft von dem kurzen Fußweg.

Sherlock legt seine Hand auf die Stirn seines Freundes.

„Du hast Fieber. Leg dich hin und schlaf, John.“

John nickt und legt sich unter die Bettdecke. Als Sherlock zur Tür geht und sich noch einmal umdreht sieht John ihn bittend an.

„Willst du, dass ich hier bleibe?“

John nickt.

„In Ordnung.“

Nach ein paar Minuten schweigen meldet sich John noch einmal zu Wort.

„Sherl… Du musst… Greg anrufen. Unsere Verabredung absagen…“

„Welche Verabredung?“

„Essen mit Greg und Mycroft.“

„Wann wolltest du mir das erzählen?“

„Beim Essen. Aber dann kam der Kerl und dann bekam ich Kopfschmerzen…“

„Schon gut. Ich rufe an, sobald du schläfst. Komm her.“

Sherlock breitet seine Arme aus und John kuschelt sich an ihn. Schon nach wenigen Minuten ist John eingeschlafen.

 

 

 

John wacht auf, am ganzen Körper zitternd, obwohl er in seine Decke gehüllt ist. Seine Kopfschmerzen sind schlimmer geworden. Auch sein Magen rebelliert und John muss sich schnell aus den Armen von Sherlock befreien und rennt zum Badezimmer, in dem er sich lautstark übergeben muss.

Als er wieder halbmäßig bei Sinnen ist, schaut er auf. Sherlock steht im Türrahmen, unsicher, was er tun sollte.

„Alles… alles in Ordnung?“

John nickt. „Geht schon.“

John setzt sich auf den Boden und lehnt sich an die Wand, lässt den Kopf erschöpft nach hinten fallen.

„Brauchst du irgendetwas? Hast du noch Kopfschmerzen?“

John lächelt Sherlock schwach an. „Kopfschmerzen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie immer schlimmer werden.“

Sherlock nickt, geht aus dem Zimmer und kehrt wenige Sekunden später mit einem Glas Wasser und Schmerztabletten zurück.

„Nimm die.“

Sherlock lässt sich neben John nieder, woraufhin sich John augenblicklich an Sherlock anlehnt, seinen Kopf auf Sherlocks Schulter ablegt.

„John… John, ich mache mir Sorgen…“

„Musst du nicht. Nur Magen-Darm-Grippe. Sarah hat darüber geredet, als ich mit ihr telefoniert habe… Muss mich irgendwo angesteckt haben. Und Sherlock, du solltest besser nicht hier sein. Sonst wirst du auch noch krank.“

„Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen, John! Mir ist egal, ob ich krank werde.“

„Mir aber nicht. Geh und sag Mrs Hudson, sie soll zur Apotheke gehen und mir etwas gegen Übelkeit holen, bitte.“

Sherlock nickt und steht auf.

Auch John rappelt sich auf und stützt sich auf das Waschbecken. Der Geschmack in seinem Mund wurde von Minute zu Minute immer schlimmer, daher nimmt er Zahnbürste und Zahncreme zur Hand. Nach dem Zähne putzen entscheidet sich John, unter die Dusche zu steigen. Er fühlt sich vollgeschwitzt und schmutzig, doch als das warme Wasser über seinen Kopf läuft fühlt er sich sofort besser.

Ein Klopfen ertönt an der Tür.

„John? Ich hab hier was gegen Übelkeit. Mrs Hudson hatte noch etwas da, aber sie geht gleich und holt dir noch mehr. Kann ich reinkommen?“

„Ja, Sherlock. Komm rein.“

Schnell schlüpft Sherlock ins Bad, bleibt aber augenblicklich stehen. Er hatte das Wasserrauschen nicht als die Dusche erkannt, sondern dachte, es wäre das Waschbecken.

„Oh. T-tut mir leid, John. I-ich wusste nicht, dass du…“ Verlegen dreht sich Sherlock wieder zur Tür.

„Schon in Ordnung. Bleib ruhig hier, du störst mich nicht. Bin sowieso fertig. Reich mir mal bitte mein Handtuch!“

Umständlich klettert John aus der Dusche und nimmt das Handtuch entgegen.

„Danke.“

Er schlingt sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte und dreht sich zu Sherlock, welcher immer noch ein wenig unbehaglich auf den Bode schaut.

„Sherlock? Du weißt, dass ich dein… Verlobter bin und du mich ansehen darfst?“

Sherlock nickt. „Ich… muss mich nur dran gewöhnen. Tut mir leid.“

Doch dann breitet sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Du bist mein Verlobter! Das hört sich toll an. Besser als nur in meinem Kopf.“

John fängt auch leicht an zu Lächeln, doch eine weitere Welle der Übelkeit zwingt ihn, sich näher mit der Toilette zu beschäftigen, doch er muss sich glücklicherweise nicht noch einmal übergeben.

„Komm, ich bringe dich ins Bett.“ Sherlock streckt seine Hand nach John aus und hilft ihm auf die Beine.

„Danke, Sherlock.“


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

 

Am nächsten Morgen ging es John etwas besser, auch wenn ihn noch immer Fieber und Kopfschmerz plagen. Er sitzt mit Sherlock am Frühstückstisch, eine Schale trockenen Müslis vor sich.

„Iss etwas, John.“

„Wieso? Du darfst tagelang ohne essen und schlaf hier rumlaufen und ich kann noch nicht einmal einen Tag fasten?“

„Es ist nur, dass ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht, wenn du etwas isst.“

John nickt.

„Aber ich denke, mir wird schlecht, wenn ich zu viel esse. Ich werde heute Mittag etwas essen, versprochen.“

John nimmt Sherlocks Hand und drückt sie.

„Wie geht es dir? Kopfschmerzen, Schwindel, Übelkeit?“

Sherlock schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich bin gesund.“

„Gut.“

Sherlock steht auf und räumt Teller und Schüssel weg. Danach schaut Sherlock John nachdenklich an.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Ich kann an keinem Fall arbeiten. Nicht ohne dich. Daher würde ich vorschlagen, wir machen einen Filmabend. Das würde dir gefallen, oder?“ Sherlock lächelt. „Setz dich aufs Sofa, ich hole einen Film.“

John schaut Sherlock sprachlos hinterher.

_Seit wann ist er so… hilfsbereit? Er hat sich in den letzten Tagen wirklich verändert. Ob es an dem… Vorfall liegt?_

John steht auf und geht zur Couch, lässt sich mit einem Seufzer darauf fallen. Er war noch schwach, hatte die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen können. Dennoch hat er darauf bestanden, mit Sherlock zu frühstücke. Einerseits um sicherzugehen, dass Sherlock etwas aß, andererseits aber auch, um Sherlock zu zeigen, dass es ihm besser ging.

Wenige Minuten später erscheint Sherlock mit ein paar DVDs im Wohnzimmer.

„Ich habe was für dich.“

„Ach ja?“

Sherlock hält ein kleines in Geschenkpapier eingewickeltes Päckchen in der Hand.

„Mach es auf.“

Sherlock verzieht keine Miene, als John das Papier aufreißt, doch als Johns Augen sich vor Überraschung weiten, breitet sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Sherlock! Woher..?“

John hält eine DVD in der Hand. Nicht irgendeine DVD, es war Johns Lieblingsfilm von Disney. ‚König der Löwen‘.

„Als wir die anderen Filme gesehen haben, da hast du gesagt, du magst ihn, aber dass du ihn nicht hier hast. Darum dachte ich mir, du würdest dich freuen. Und das tust du ja offensichtlich auch. Wollen wir ihn…“

Weiter kam Sherlock nicht, denn John ist aufgesprungen und umarmt Sherlock. Er will ihn küssen, doch durch die schnelle Bewegung wird ihm schwindelig.

„Nicht so schnell! Alles in Ordnung?“

John lacht. „Ja, alles gut. Sherlock, ich… ich bin überwältigt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll!“

„Wie wäre es mit ‚du bist der beste Verlobte den man sich vorstellen kann‘?“

John lacht wieder auf. „Du bist wirklich der beste Verlobte den man sich vorstellen kann, Sherlock. Ich liebe dich.“

Sherlock grinst noch breiter, küsst John auf die Wange und legt dann die DVD ein.

John setzt sich wieder und Sherlock lässt sich neben ihn fallen, legt den Arm um Johns Hüfte.

Leider kann John den Film nicht genießen, immer wieder überwältigt ihn die Müdigkeit oder eine leichte Welle Übelkeit.

Nach der Hälfe des Filmes drückt Sherlock auf einen Knopf der Fernbedienung und der Film pausiert.

„Du solltest wieder ins Bett gehen, John. Ich merke doch, dass du todmüde bist.“

John schüttelt den Kopf und will nach der Fernbedienung greifen, doch Sherlock hält sie über seinen Kopf.

„Wir können ja auf meinem Laptop weitergucken. Deal?“

John seufzt. „Ja, in Ordnung.“

 

 

 

Kaum liegt John im Bett, unter seiner Decke an Sherlock gekuschelt, schläft er auch schon ein…

 

 

 

_Farben. Das einzige, was ich sehen kann sind Farben. Zu leuchtend. Zu grell. Dann eine Stimme hinter mir. „John!“_

_Ich kenne diese Stimme. Ich kann sie nicht zuordnen._

_Wieder wird mein Name gerufen. „John? Wo bleibst du?“_

_Kathy! Es ist Kathy!_

_Ich drehe mich um, suche die Farben nach ihrem Gesicht ab. Da! Ihre braunen, lockigen Haare heben sich vom grellen Hintergrund ab._

_„Was machst du hier, Kathy?“_

_Sie lächelt mich nur an._

_„Ist alles in Ordnung?“_

_Keine Antwort. Nur dieses Lächeln._

_Ich packe sie an den Schultern, schüttele sie._

_Sie reagiert nicht._

_Doch dann fängt sie an zu lachen. Erst ein leises, gurgelndes Kichern, doch es wird lauter, immer lauter._

_Es ist so laut, dass ich mir die Ohren zuhalten muss._

_Ich versuche, von ihr wegzukommen. Ich laufe so schnell ich kann. Doch sie ist immer hinter mir. Ich renne weiter und weiter und weiter._

_Bis ich nicht weiter kann. Dort ist eine Wand, zu hoch und so lang, dass ich kein Ende sehen kann. Ich drehe mich um, Kathy steht direkt hinter mir._

_Wie kann ich entkommen?_

_Sie lacht immer noch._

_Plötzlich wird sie von etwas zu Boden gerissen. Überall ist Blut. Es kommt aus ihren Augen, ihrer Nase, ihrem Mund. Aber sie lacht immer weiter. Die ganze Welt färbt sich rot, der Boden, die Wand, Kathy, sogar meine Schuhe und Hose verfärben sich._

Sherlock schüttelt John, der im Schlaf angefangen hat, um sich zu schlagen und undeutliche Rufe auszustoßen.

„John, wach auf! Es ist alles gut. Alles ist in Ordnung.“

Verwirrt schaut sich John in der Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers um.

„Sherlock!“

„John, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin da.“

Sherlocks Augen sind vor Panik geweitet, doch seine Stimme ist ruhig. John lehnt sich an seine Arme. Sherlock streichelt unsicher über Johns Rücken.

„Es war nur ein Traum. Nur ein Albtraum.“

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß.“

Noch immer nach Atem ringend lässt sich John wieder in sein Kissen fallen.

Sherlock schließt die Arme um John.

„Was hast du geträumt?“

„Nur… Ich habe dir doch von meiner einen Exfreundin erzählt, Kathy?“

Sherlock nickt. „Die, die ermordet wurde.“

„Ja. Ich habe von ihr geträumt. Sie hat… ich weiß nicht mehr. Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass ich Angst hatte. Und an Blut, viel Blut…“

„Es ist jetzt wie lange her?“

„Ich war noch am College. Wir kannten uns nicht lange. Sie war hübsch, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie mit mir ausgehen würde. Und dann, eines Abends, als ich sie abholen wollte, lag sie tot in ihrem Zimmer.“

Sherlock nickt. „Du hast Schuldgefühle.“

John schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Was hätte ich schon tun können? Aber ja, da ist wohl etwas, was ich mir vorwerfe. Ich kann aber nicht sagen, was es ist.“

„Es ist in Ordnung, John. Jetzt schlaf.“

John lächelt Sherlock an. „Du hast Recht. Ich sollte schlafen. Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?“

Sherlock platziert einen Kuss auf Johns Lippen und murmelt leise in sein Ohr: „Ich liebe dich auch.“

Fest miteinander Verschlungen schlafen John und Sherlock wieder ein, diesmal ist jedoch Sherlock derjenige, der von Albträumen und einem schlechten Gewissen geplagt wird.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für eure Geduld! Ich weiß, es hat viel zu lange gedauert, aber ich hatte wirklich Probleme mit diesem Kapitel. Bis mir eine sehr gute Freundin mit ein paar Ideen für dieses und auch für die nächsten Kapitel geholfen hat. Daher danke an http://theyremindmeofmyself.tumblr.com


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

 

„Warum bist du schon wach? Habe ich dich geweckt?“

John schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Wir haben doch den ganzen Tag gestern verschlafen. Ich zumindest. Und ich habe Hunger. Lust auf einen Mitternachtsimbiss?“

Sherlock nickt. „Ich koche dir was.“

„Nicht nötig. Ich mache mir einfach ein Toast.“

Sherlock nickt und seufzt dann. „John. Ich denke, ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Setz dich bitte.“

John blickt seinen Geliebten verwirrt an, nimmt sich aber einen Stuhl und setzt sich an den Tisch.

„Also… Ich wollte dir das schon gestern sagen, als ich dir dein Geschenk gegeben habe. Aber du… du sahst so müde aus. Jedenfalls… Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich… ich weiß, wer Kathy umgebracht hat.“

Schweigen breitet sich im Raum aus. Weder Sherlock noch John wagt es, zu Atmen.

John steht auf, geht in der Küche auf und ab. „Du weißt, wer Kathy getötet hat?“

Sherlock nickt vorsichtig.

„Seit wann?“

„Nicht lange. Als ich an Moriartys ‚Fall‘ gearbeitet habe, ist mir auch ihr Name untergekommen. Er hat sie umbringen lassen. Von seinem treuesten Anhänger. Ein Scharfschütze namens Sebastian Moran.“

Sherlocks leise Stimme echot durch Johns Gedanken. „Was zur Hölle hat Moriarty mit Kathy zu tun gehabt?“

Sherlock schluckt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er John die Wahrheit sagen sollte, tat es aber trotzdem.

„Moriarty war Kathys Exfreund. Sie hat mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Darum hat er sie erschießen lassen.“

John bleibt stehen. Sieht Sherlock an. „Ich… ich muss hier raus. Es tut mir leid.“

John nimmt seine Jacke vom Kleiderhaken und stürmt aus der Wohnung.

Er braucht Luft zum Atmen, zum Nachdenken. Es ist zu viel. Erst wird er an Kathys Tod erinnert, dann erfährt er auch noch, dass Jim Moriarty hinter ihrer Ermordung steckt! John muss Sherlock endlich zur Rede stellen. Er hatte genug Zeit, alles zu verarbeiten. John braucht Antworten!

Er schaut sich auf der Straße um. John hat keine Ahnung, wo er überhaupt war, er konnte weder ein Taxi noch einen U-Bahnhof sehen.

„Verdammt!“

John kramt sein Handy raus, versucht eine Internetverbindung herzustellen, um Google Maps aufzurufen. Kein Erfolg. Das einzige, was ihm blieb, war Sherlock anzurufen. Sherlock, der alle Straßen Londons in seinem Gedächtnis abgespeichert hat. John wählt seine Nummer, schon nach dem ersten klingeln meldet sich Sherlock.

„John?“

„Sherlock. Es tut mir leid.“

„Schon gut. Wo bist du?“

„Ähm… ich habe keine Ahnung. Deshalb rufe ich an. Ich… habe mich verlaufen.“

John kann hören, wie Sherlock gerade so ein Kichern ersticken kann.

„Okay, John. In welcher Straße bist du?“

„Ähm… Torbay Road.“

„Okay, bleib da stehen. Ich hole dich ab.“

„Nein, Sherlock! Sag mir nur…“ Zu spät, Sherlock hat aufgelegt und wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg zu ihm.

Keine halbe Stunde später steht Sherlock vor John.

„Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich habe kein Taxi bekommen.“

„Du weißt schon, dass du mir auch einfach eine Wegbeschreibung hättest geben können?!“

Sherlock schaut auf seine Fußspitzen.

„Ja, schon. Aber ich dachte mir, wir könnten auf dem Rückweg reden…“

John nickt. „Ja, wir sollten reden.“

Sherlock nimmt Johns Hands in seine und läuft in Richtung Baker Street.

„Okay, lass mich das ganze mal einfach ausdrücken. Kathy hat mit Moriarty Schluss gemacht, sie ging mit mir aus und eines Tages hat er sie von Maroon umbringen lassen?“

„Moran. Ja. Moriarty hat mir das erzählt, als er mich entführt hatte.“

„Was ist denn genau passiert? Und was solltest du für ihn tun?“

Sherlock schluckt. „Er wollte, dass ich Mycroft umbringe.“

John schaut Sherlock geschockt an. „Du solltest WAS?“

„Naja, es ist nur logisch. Der einzige Mensch im Universum der gefährlich für Moriarty sein könnte ist mein Bruder. Und er wollte natürlich auch mir schaden. So sehr ich Mycroft manchmal hasse ist er doch mein Bruder.“

John drückt Sherlocks Hand.

„Ich sollte aber von Anfang an beginnen. Also, an dem Abend, an dem wir die Filme gesehen haben, bekam ich eine SMS. Ich wusste da noch nicht von wem, es war nur von einem Fall die Rede und ein Treffpunkt wurde genannt. Ich bin natürlich sofort losgegangen, sowas kann ich mir ja nicht entgehen lassen.“

„Und wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt? Ich wäre doch mitgekommen!“

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass es ein echter Fall ist. Ich wollte nicht, dass du umsonst hinter mir herrennen musst.“

„Das tue ich doch gern. Du kennst mich, ich fluche vielleicht darüber, aber insgeheim liebe ich es, dich durch halb London zu verfolgen.“

„Ja, aber ich bereue es nicht, dich nicht mitgenommen zu haben. Sie hätten dich wahrscheinlich gleich dort behalten. Wer weiß, was sie dir angetan hätten!“ Sherlocks Stimme versagt leicht bei seinen letzten Worten.

„Jedenfalls, Moran hat seine Männer angewiesen, mir den Fall aufzuzwingen. Sie folterten mich und ich musste irgendwann einfach unterschreiben. Ich habe sofort Mycroft informiert. Er hat mit seinen Leuten einen Plan ausgearbeitet, wie wir seinen Tod vortäuschen können, ohne dass die Öffentlichkeit davon erfährt. Als ich zum zweiten Mal gegangen bin war es Mycroft, der mir eine SMS schickte. Ich war auf dem Weg zu dem Treffpunkt, an dem er mir den Plan erklären wollte. Sowas kann man nicht über Telefon besprechen. Moran hat mich abgefangen. Er verschleppte mich wieder zu der Lagerhalle, in die er mich schon das letzte Mal gebracht hatte. Das war sein erster Fehler. Ich hatte Mycroft natürlich schon erzählt, wo sie mich gefoltert hatten. Jedenfalls haben sie mich befragt und dann tagelang ohne Essen und mit nur wenig Wasser in eine Zelle gesperrt. Sie haben mich aus der Zelle geholt, ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort eingesperrt war. Sie wollten mich wohl wieder foltern. Moriarty war da, er…“

„Warte, Moriarty? Ich dachte, er ist im Gefängnis!“ John war stehen geblieben. Er ist kreidebleich und seine Stimme zittert leicht.

„Ja, das dachte ich auch. Er hat es geschafft, einen Doppelgänger zu finden. Er bezahlt ihn dafür, im Gefängnis so zu tun, als wäre er Moriarty. Jedenfalls war er da und hat mich zur Rede gestellt. Er wollte wissen, warum Mycroft noch nicht tot ist. Er dachte, sein Plan wäre Wasserdicht gewesen. Dann kam einer von seinen Männern rein, mit Mycroft im Schlepptau. Sie sperrten uns wieder in die Zelle, wahrscheinlich um zu beratschlagen, was sie mit uns machen. Moriarty kam mit Mora in unsere Zelle. Er erzählte uns von seinen brillanten Morden. Ich habe Kathys Fall sofort erkannt. Ich bekam die Chance, Moriarty zu überwältigen. Wir kämpften und Moran hat auf mich geschossen. Er hat aber nicht mich sondern Moriarty getroffen. Er ist in Morans Armen verblutet. Mycroft und ich sind gegangen. Wir waren am anderen Ende der Stadt, daher haben wir so lange zu dir gebraucht. Ich war so froh, dich zu sehen.“

Sherlock bleibt stehen und sieht John in die Augen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen lehnt er sich nach vorn und küsst John. „Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist! Und Mycroft natürlich auch. Ich liebe dich auch. Und ich freue mich, dass du mir endlich gesagt hast, was passiert ist.“

Mittlerweile ist das Paar vor ihrer Haustür zum Stehen gekommen. John öffnet die Tür und sie gehen leise die Treppe nach oben. „Ich muss mir das alles nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Lass uns ins Bett gehen, in Ordnung?“ Sherlock nickt und sie gehen Hand in Hand ins Schlafzimmer. Bevor John einschläft bekommt er noch mit, wie sich Sherlock enger an ihn schmiegt…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, ich habe es endlich geschafft, den Fall zu erläutern. Es war wirklich nicht so leicht, so zu denken, wie Sherlock. Aber ich habe es versucht (naja, eher umschifft....).   
> Es gibt noch ein paar Ideen für folgende Kapitel, also ist ihre Reise noch nicht allzu bald vorbei!


	11. Kapitel 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir Leid, dass dieses Update so lange gedauert hat!! Dafür poste ich heute zwei Kapitel!

„Greg? Hi, ich bin‘s, John.“  
„Morgen. Wie geht’s?“  
„Gut. Sherlock hat mir gestern alles erzählt.“   
Ein paar Minuten herrscht Schweigen auf beiden Enden der Telefonleitung.  
„Mycroft… hat mir noch nichts erzählt. Ihm geht es nicht so gut. Er schläft nicht, und wenn doch, dann hat er Albträume. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich wissen will, was dort passiert ist.“  
„Wollen wir uns heute Abend auf ein Bier treffen?“  
„Ja, warum nicht. Übliche Zeit, Üblicher Ort?“  
„Ja. Bis dann.“  
„Bis dann.“  
John legt sein Handy auf den Küchentisch. Sherlock steht schon seit 20 Minuten unter der Dusche, langsam macht sich John Sorgen. Er steht auf und geht zur Badezimmertür. Er klopft.  
„Sherlock? Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Es kommt keine Antwort zurück. „Sherlock, ich komme jetzt rein.“   
Sherlock sitzt in der Badewanne, an die Wand gelehnt, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Ein leichtes Zittern seiner Schultern verrät, dass er weint.  
„Sherlock.“ Ein Flüstern.   
„John? Geh. Ich… geh einfach.“   
John schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Ich werde nicht gehen. Was ist los?“  
John setzt sich neben Sherlock in die Badewanne, den Fakt ignorierend, dass er immer noch seinen Schlafanzug trägt.  
„Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Es ist alles zu viel, verstehst du?“  
„Was ist zu viel?“  
„Das, was passiert ist. All diese Schrecklichen Dinge. Erst Drogen, dann sehe ich mir Tag und Nacht Morde an und jetzt werde ich auch noch entführt, gefoltert. Es ist einfach zu viel. Du bist das einzig Gute, was mir in meinem Leben seit Langem passiert ist, John Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich brauche eine Pause von alle dem!“  
„Dann machen wir Urlaub. Wir fliegen zu einer einsamen Insel, wo absolut nichts passieren kann. In Ordnung?“  
„John, sei doch nicht albern. Wir würden uns dort doch nur langweilen.“  
„Ja, du hast Recht. Aber wenigstens raus aus London, raus aus England. Wie wäre es mit Italien. Oder Griechenland?“  
Sherlock nickt.   
„Gut. Komm her.“ John nimmt Sherlock in die Arme. Es dauert noch eine Weile bis sich Sherlock beruhigt hat.  
„John, es tut mir Leid. Du solltest das nicht sehen.“  
„Hey, genau dazu bin ich doch da. Es wird alles gut, wir schaffen das. Gemeinsam. Okay?“  
Sherlock sieht John in die Augen und findet dort die Ernsthaftigkeit, die er gesucht hat.   
„Okay. Danke, John.“  
John lehnt sich auf Sherlock zu und küsst ihm auf die Wange und flüstert: „Kein Problem. Für dich jeder Zeit.“

Nachdem John und Sherlock aus der Dusche geklettert und beide frische Sachen angezogen hatten, macht John Tee. Sherlock sitzt derweilen an seinem Laptop, schaut sich Anzeigen für diverse Urlaubsorte an.   
„Wie wäre es mit Deutschland, John?" John dreht sich um.   
„Nein... nicht unbedingt. Ich würde lieber ans Mittelmeer." Sherlock sucht weiter.   
„Komm mal her. Ich habe hier ein schönes Hotel gefunden. In Griechenland, genauer auf Rhodos. Die Stadt heißt Archangelos."   
John stellt sich neben Sherlocks Sessel und schaut auf den Bildschirm. Zu sehen sind verschiedene Häuser, weiß gestrichen und die Räume gemütlich eingerichtet. Der Pool ist nicht groß, jedoch sind es nur wenige Meter zum Meer. Der Strand ist steinig, das Wasser blau und klar.  
„Das sieht gut aus. Wunderschön... Ich war noch nie in Griechenland."   
„Wir waren früher oft in Griechenland. Ich hatte sogar Griechisch-Unterricht. Ich kann es nicht mehr fließend, aber wir würden zurrechtkommen. Soll ich uns ein Zimmer buchen?" John lächelt von einem Ohr zum anderen.   
„Ja, das wäre schön! Wann wollen wir denn verreisen?"   
Sherlock überlegt ein paar Sekunden. „So bald wie möglich. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass ein wichtiger Fall unseren Urlaub stört. Geht das in Ordnung für dich, John?" John nickt.   
„Ja, das ist gut. Wann wäre das nächste Zimmer frei?"   
Nach ein paar Klicks dreht Sherlock den Laptop so, dass John das Datum darauf sehen kann.  
„Aber das ist ja schon in zwei Tagen!"   
Sherlock nickt. „Ist das zu früh?"   
John schüttelt den Kopf. „Wir können doch nicht einfach so in den Urlaub fahren. Wir müssen Dinge vorbereiten! Unsere Koffer packen! Allen Bescheid sagen!" Doch als John den enttäuschten Blick in Sherlocks Augen sieht hört John auf, sich um die Formalitäten zu sorgen. „Aber wir kriegen das hin. Ist ja auch egal, ob alle wissen, dass wir Urlaub machen. Wir sagen nur Mrs Hudson und Greg Bescheid und dann fahren wir, in Ordnung?"   
Sherlock nickt, ein leises Lächeln auf den Lippen, dreht den Laptop wieder zu sich und bucht Hotel sowie den Hinflug.   
„Ich werde den Rückflug buchen, wenn uns danach ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich Urlaub machen möchte. Ich habe genug Geld, damit wir mehrere Wochen dort verbringen können."  
"Mit 'ich habe genug Geld' meinst du Mycroft, richtig?" Sherlocks Antwort ist nur ein Grinsen.

Den restlichen Tag verbringen Sherlock und John mit packen. Nun ja, John packt. Sherlock nimmt Bücher aus dem Schrank, blättert in ihnen und legt sie wieder zurück.   
John kommt durch das Wohnzimmer geeilt, bepackt mit fast dem gesamten Inhalt seines Schrankes.  
„Sherlock? Du solltest mir vielleicht helfen, oder?“   
„Das tu ich doch. Ich suche uns anspruchsvolle Literatur aus.“   
„Hat das nicht Zeit, bis wir die wichtigen Dinge eingepackt haben?“  
Die Frage wird mit einem Blick beantwortet, der nichts anderes heißt als ‚John, sei kein Idiot. Das IST wichtig.‘   
„Na gut, na gut. Soll ich deinen Koffer für dich packe, Sherlock?“   
Er nickt und widmet sich wieder seinen Büchern. „Und Tee wäre auch nicht schlecht.“   
Mit einem Seufzer dreht sich John um und legt seine Anziehsachen auf das Sofa, um sie in den Koffer zu räumen.


	12. Kapitel 12

John öffnet die Tür zum Pub und sieht sich um. In der hinteren Ecke an einem Tisch sieht er Greg sitzen, mit dem Rücken zur Tür.   
„Greg.“ Angesprochener blickt auf, seine Augen glasig. „Alles in Ordnung?“  
Greg nickt. „Myc… er hat mir alles erzählt. Als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass Sherlock… und du mir jetzt… er hat mir alles erzählt.“ Er nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Ich kann nicht glauben, was mit ihm passiert ist…“ Er schüttelt den Kopf.   
John setzt sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Sofort kommt eine Kellnerin herüber und John bestellt ein Bier und ein paar Shots. Sie beide konnten nach den großen Enthüllungen mehr als Bier gebrauchen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens bricht John die Stille. „Sherlock hatte heute sowas wie einen Zusammenbruch. Wir haben beschlossen, für ein paar Wochen in den Urlaub zu fahren. Vielleicht solltet ihr das auch machen. Mycroft kann sich doch sicher mal wenigstens ein paar Tage lang frei nehmen, oder?“   
„Nein. Ich hatte das schon einmal vorgeschlagen. Er kann einfach nicht weg.“   
„Aber jetzt ist es anders. Ich denke, dass Mycroft genauso reagiert wie Sherlock. Auf diese ganzen Ereignisse. Und du siehst auch so aus, als würdest du mal Abstand brauchen. Wenn er dich liebt, dann wird er es einsehen und euch einen Urlaub ermöglichen. Glaub mir.“ Greg schaut auf. „Er würde ja gern mit mir wegfahren. Seine Chefs erlauben es nur nicht.“   
John lacht freudlos auf. „Seine Chefs? Er ist doch quasi die britische Regierung! Wer außer der Queen steht über ihm in der Rangordnung?!“ Greg lächelt. „Ja, das stimmt. Doch auch Myc muss sich an Regeln halten. Aber du hast Recht. Jeder braucht mal Urlaub!“ Mit diesen Worten trinkt er sein Bier aus. Die Kellnerin bringt gerade das Bier und die Shots vorbei. „Noch eins, bitte.“ Die Kellnerin nickt und schwirrt wieder davon.   
„Wann fahrt ihr in den Urlaub?“   
„Unser Flug geht schon übermorgen. Ich war der Meinung, dass es viel zu früh ist, aber ich kann ihm einfach nichts abschlagen, wenn er mich so traurig ansieht. Ich glaube, er weiß das auch, denn das tut er immer öfter. Er ist wie ein kleines Kind!“   
Greg lacht. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen! Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detektive und Meister der Manipulation!“  
„Ja, das sollte er auf seine Visitenkarte schreiben! Hier.“ John schiebt Greg ein Shotglas entgegen. „Auf den Meister der Manipulation und auf die Regierung!“   
Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen trinken die beiden ihre Gläser aus. Es folgen weitere Drinks; mehrere Pints und ein paar Shots. 

 

„Sherl… Sherl!“ John taumelt durch die Wohnungstür. „Sherl.“   
„John? Was ist los?“ Sherlock erscheint in der Wohnzimmertür und schaut die Treppe hinab, an deren Ende John steht.  
„Du bist betrunken.“   
„Sehr gut dedu.. dedu… Du weißt schon.“   
Sherlock schüttelt den Kopf. „Du solltest leiser sein, sonst weckst du Mrs Hudson. Komm, ich helfe dir.“ Sherlock eilt die Treppe nach unten, nimmt Johns Arm und führt ihn nach oben.   
„Sh’rlock?“  
„Ja, John?“  
„Ich liebe dich.“ John bleibt auf der obersten Treppenstufe stehen und dreht sich zu Sherlock und stellt sich auf seine Zehenspitzen. Er legt seine Arme Sherlocks Hals um ihn zu sich nach unten zu ziehen. Als sich ihre Lippen berühren schmeckt der Kuss nach Alkohol und Verlangen.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das jetzt so eine gute Idee ist, John.“ Sherlock murmelt in Johns Lippen. “Wir machen das, wenn du wieder nüchtern bist.“  
„Aber Sherlock!“   
Sherlock lacht lautlos und löst sich von John.   
„Komm, du solltest unter die Dusche gehen. So lasse ich dich nicht in mein Bett.“ Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen und einer angewidert gekräuselten Nase führt Sherlock seinen Verlobten durch den Flur und ins Bad.   
„Zieh dich aus. Ich hole dir einen Pyjama.“   
Als Sherlock wenige Minuten später wieder ins Bad kommt, steht John unter der Dusche.   
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“   
John zieht den Vorhang zur Seite und grinst Sherlock an.   
„Was?“   
„Komm’er.“ John streckt seine Hand nach Sherlock aus.   
Sherlock wirft John einen misstrauischen Blick zu, nicht in der Lage, sein Vorhaben zu durchschauen. Dennoch tritt er zu John und nimmt seine nasse Hand.   
„Was ist, John? Du machst mich ganz nass.“   
„Nichts. Halt‘ nur gern deine Hand.“ Mit einem schiefen lächeln und ohne Sherlocks Hand loszulassen beginnt John, seine Haare zu waschen.   
Mit einem Seufzer löst Sherlock seine Hand verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust. „Beeil dich. Du gehörst ins Bett.“   
John nickt ernst und spült sich den Schaum aus den Haaren. Als John das Wasser abdreht, reicht sein Verlobter ihm ein Handtuch. John wickelt es sich um die Hüfte und steigt aus der Wanne.   
„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich abtrocknest, John?“  
John schüttelt den Kopf. „Zu müde.“ Er setzt sich in Bewegung, auf die offene Tür zu und in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer. Dort lässt er das Handtuch fallen und Sherlock beobachtet, wie er sich klitsch nass in das frisch gemachte Bett fallen lässt und fasst augenblicklich mit Schnarchen anfängt.   
Kopfschüttelnd geht Sherlock zum Bett und deckt John zu. Danach dreht er sich zu seiner Kommode um sich eine Schlafanzughose zu nehmen und liegt auch bald darauf in seinem Bett, neben einem selig schlummernden John.

 

John wird zum Klang einer Violine wach. Es ist eines seiner Lieblingsstücke, erkennt er nach ein paar Minuten. Er versucht, seine Augen zu öffnen, doch das Zimmer ist so hell, dass sein schon pochender Kopfschmerz noch schlimmer wird. Es fühlt sich an, als würde jemand immer wieder auf seinen Kopf einschlagen. Mit einem stöhnen dreht sich John auf den Rücken und legt seinen Arm über sein Gesicht. Die Bewegung wird von einer Welle der Übelkeit begleitet, die John jedoch ignoriert.   
„John, bist du wach?“   
Sherlock hatte offenbar das stöhnen gehört und steht mit einer Aspirin sowie einem Glas Wasser neben dem Bett.   
Ein weiteres, bejahendes Stöhnen dringt unter dem Arm hervor.   
„Komm, setzt dich hin.“   
„Vorhänge…“   
„Die sind geschlossen, John.“  
Mit einem weiteren Stöhnen lässt John seinen Arm zu Seite fallen und setzt sich auf, Augen immer noch geschlossen. Langsam öffnet er sein linkes Auge, Sherlock hält ihm Glas und Tablette entgegen.   
„Danke.“   
Sherlock nickt nur und setzt sich neben John auf das Bett.   
„Mycroft hat Lestrade also alles erzählt.“   
John nickt du verzieht das Gesicht vor Schmerz.   
„Ich sollte ihn anrufen. Nachfragen, ob er gut zu Hause angekommen ist. Wie spät ist es?“  
„Kurz nach eins. Ich weiß, du schläfst nicht gern bis nach dem Mittag, aber ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“  
John lächelt Sherlock an und legt eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Sherlock streicht ein verirrtes Haar aus Johns Stirn, eine Geste, zu der er sich nur selten hinreißen lässt. Seine Hand bleibt an Johns Wange liegen und sie lehnen sich nach vorn, ihre Lippen treffen sich in der Mitte. Doch der Kuss dauert nicht lang, Sherlock zieht sich schnell zurück.   
„John, du solltest deine Zähne putzen, ehe wir hier weiter machen. Ach ja, und nächstes Mal trocknest du dich bitte ab, ehe du in meinem Bett schläfst.“  
„Abtrocknen? Wovon redest du, Sherlock?“   
Mit einem Seufzer erklärt Sherlock. „Ich habe dich gestern unter die Dusche gesteckt. Du hast schrecklich nach Zigaretten und Bier gerochen. Und dann wolltest du dich nicht abtrocknen und hast es dir in meinem Bett gemütlich gemacht.“  
John blickt schuldig drein und setzt zu einer Entschuldigung an, doch Sherlock schüttelt nur lächelnd den Kopf. „Mach dir keine Gedanken.“ Ein weiterer Kuss landet auf Johns Lippe und Sherlock steht auf und geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer.   
John richtet sich langsam auf, schwingt seine schweren Beine aus dem Bett. Die Übelkeit wird schlimmer, wenn er sich bewegt, jedoch ist es aushaltbar.   
Nachdem John sich die Zähn geputzt und etwas angezogen hat, geht er in die Küche. Er hat zwar keinen Hunger, doch ist es wohl besser, etwas in den Magen zu bekommen. Zu seiner Überraschung steht auf dem Küchentisch ein Teller mit zwei Scheiben Toast und eine dampfende Tasse Tee. Aus dem Wohnzimmer ist kein Mucks zu hören. Als John mit Teller und Tasse ins Wohnzimmer geht, sieht er Sherlock auf dem Sofa liegen, in seiner üblichen Denkposition, Hände unter dem Kinn zusammengefaltet und Augen geschlossen. John lächelt bei dem Anblick und lässt sich auf seinen Sessel fallen. Auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch liegt die Zeitung von heute Morgen. John schlägt sie auf. Sofort springt ihm die Titelseite ins Auge: „Grausiger Leichenfund: drei Mädchen wurden heute früh aus der Themse gefischt“   
John blickt auf. „Sherlock? Hast du das gelesen?“   
„Den Artikel? Ja. Ich habe mit Dimmock telefoniert. Es war das Kindermädchen. Wenn du den Artikel liest, Ist es eindeutig.“   
„Das Kindermädchen.“ John schüttelt den Kopf. „Und da soll man so jemanden doch eigentlich vertrauen.“   
„Vertraue niemandem, John.“ Sherlock hat sich aufgesetzt und schaut John an, der blick bohrend und gleichzeitig bittend.   
„Keine Sorge, Sherlock. Der einzige Mensch dem ich voll und ganz vertraue ist mein Verlobter.“ Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen lässt sich Sherlock wieder auf den Rücken sinken und schließt die Augen.   
Da die Schmerztabletten endlich ihre Wirkung zeigen, beschließt John, noch die restlichen Sachen für ihren Urlaub in die Koffer zu packen und nochmal seine Checkliste durchzugehen. Er weiß zwar, dass Griechenland ein zivilisiertes Land ist, jedoch möchte er nicht unnötig noch mehr von Mycrofts Geld ausgeben. 

 

John steht gebeugt über Sherlocks Koffer und begutachtet die Sammlung an Büchern darin. Von Poesie bis Sachbuch ist alles dabei. In Gedanken versunken schüttelt John den Kopf und dreht sich um. Sherlock steht plötzlich hinter ihm, John stößt einen leisen Ton der Überraschung aus.   
„Gott, Sherlock! Schleich dich doch nicht so an!“   
Sherlock antwortet nur mit einem leichten lächeln. In seiner Hand hält er einen weiteren Stapel Bücher.   
„Oh Sherlock. Wir können doch nicht so viele Bücher mitnehmen. Die kannst du doch sowieso nicht alle lesen!“  
„John, ich brauche diese Bücher. Und du weißt, dass ich schnell lesen kann. Nun geh schon aus dem Weg, es wird schwer.“   
Mit einem Seufzer geht John einen Schritt zur Seite und beobachtet Sherlock, wie er vorsichtig jedes einzelne Buch im Koffer verstaut. Es ist faszinierend zu sehen, wie Sherlock mit allem so rücksichtlos umgeht, aber wenn jemand seine Bücher nur schief ansieht, wird er zur Furie. Es ist genauso wie mit seiner Ordnung im Sockenfach. Die Bücher sind ihm genauso Heilig wie sein Gedächtnispalast, jedes Buch ist so hoch angesehen, wie man es sich nur vorstellen kann. Nicht einmal John darf die Bücher ohne Sherlocks Erlaubnis aus dem Schrank nehmen.   
„Was ist?“ John wird von Sherlocks tiefer Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
„Ach, nichts. Ich habe nur nachgedacht.“  
Sherlock mustert Johns Gesicht. „Und worüber?“  
John lächelt. „Bücher.“   
Sherlock sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Und weshalb siehst du mich dann so an?“  
„Wie sehe ich dich denn an?“  
„Als wäre ich das niedlichste Kind der Welt.“ Sherlock verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust, sein Blick abwertend.   
„Nun, ich habe nur deine Fürsorge für deine Bücher bewundert.“   
Sherlocks Gesicht entspannt sich. „Ah.“   
Er dreht sich wieder um, widmet sich seiner Ordnung im Koffer. John aber hat anderes im Sinn.   
„Sherlock?“  
„Hm?“  
„Weißt du noch, was du vorhin gesagt hast?“   
„Wann vorhin?“ Sherlock richtet sich auf und dreht sich zu John um, welcher versucht, nichts in seinem Gesicht Preis zu geben.   
„Als ich aufgewacht bin.“   
„Wir haben uns geküsst und ich habe gesagt, du sollst deine Zähne putzen, ehe wir weiter machen. Und?“   
„Nun, ich habe meine Zähne geputzt. Aber wir haben nicht weiter gemacht.“  
„Oh. Du willst jetzt…?“   
John nickt und macht einen Schritt auf Sherlock zu. Dieser sieht ihn aus geweiteten Pupillen an, offensichtlich nicht abgeneigt von der Idee. John legt seine Arme um Sherlocks Hals, zieht ihn zu sich hinunter und küsst ihn. Erst langsam, zurückhaltend, doch bald schon ist das Paar von Leidenschaft gepackt.   
Es wird kein ruhiger Abend für sie. Auch Mrs Hudson, die wird diese acht nur wenig Schlaf bekommen, denn die Wände von 221 Baker Street sind dünner als man denkt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich schreibe auch schon am nächsten Kapitel, ich hoffe, dass ich es morgen oder übermorgen posten kann!


	13. Kapitel 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, dieses viel zu kurz geratene Kapitel zu schreiben. Schande über mich. Ich schiebe es auf meine Schreibblockade, die sich aber kurioser Weise nur auf deutsche Dinge bezieht. Ich hoffe jedoch, die Geschichte endlich weiterführen zu können, ohne euch wieder soo lange warten zu lassen. Versprechen kann ich jedoch nichts. 
> 
> Trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen!!

Sherlock hasst Flughäfen. Das Gedränge, die Lautstärke, die Eile. Zu viele Eindrücke, die auf ihn einstürmen.

John und Sherlock sitzen im Wartebereich des Heathrow Airport. Ihr Flieger hätte schon vor zwei Stunden abheben sollen, doch die Wetterbedingungen in London verschlechterten sich seit der letzten Nacht zusehends. Es fing an mit einem leichten Regen, doch es artete zu einem weltuntergangsähnlichen Taifun aus. Doch der Wetterbericht auf BBC sagt eine Besserung an.

„John! Können wir wieder nach Hause?“

John seufzt. „Du kannst ja gehen, aber ich warte auf meinen Flieger. Ich habe mir den Urlaub mehr als verdient.“

Sherlock verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und starrt auf seine Schuhspitzen.

„Ich hätte Mycroft nach einem privaten Flugzeug fragen sollen.“

„Das hätte auch nicht starten können. Möchtest du einen Kaffee? Oder was zu Essen?“

Sherlock zuckt mit den Schultern und John steht auf, auf der Suche nach dem Starbucks, das er beim Hereinkommen gesehen hatte. Nach wenigen Minuten des ziellosen Umherirrens sieht er endlich das vertraute Schild und stellt sich an die viel zu lange Schlange an. Vor ihm ein ungeduldiger Geschäftsmann, und wenige Zeit später hinter ihm eine Mutter mit einem quengelndem Kind.  Endlich, nach 20 Minuten des Wartens bestellt John zwei große Kaffee, beide schwarz, und zwei von den köstlichen Muffins, von denen er weiß, dass Sherlock sie mag.

„John, warum hast du so lange gebraucht?“ Sherlock begrüßt John mit einem genervten, aber auch entmutigtem Blick. Die lange Wartezeit an diesem mehr als überfüllten Ort macht Sherlock wohl mehr zu schaffen als John angenommen hatte. Er legt seine freie Hand auf den Arm seines Freundes.   
„Es tut mir leid, Sherlock. Die Schlange war so lang. Aber hier, ich hab dir was mitgebracht!“

John hält ihm einen Kaffeebecher und die Tüte mit den Muffins entgegen.

„Keinen Hunger.“

Mit einem Seufzer lässt sich John auf dem Plastikstuhl neben Sherlock nieder.

„Sie doch erstmal hinein.“ Er nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee während Sherlock unwillig die braune Papiertüte öffnet.

„Muffins?“

„Jep.“ John greift in die Tüte und angelt sich eine der mit Schokolade überzogenen Köstlichkeiten. „Dein Lieblingsmuffin. Waren die letzten.“ Genüsslich beißt er in den Teig.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielt Sherlocks Lippen.

Nachdem Sherlock den Muffin gegessen hat ist er etwas entspannter.

„John? Können wir zu dem Buchladen gehen?“

John nickt und trinkt den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus. Dann  greift er nach Sherlocks Hand und gemeinsam schlendern sie in Richtung des kleinen Buchladens am anderen Ende des Wartebereichs.

Nach weiteren zwei Stunden des Wartens dürfen sie endlich an Bord des Flugzeuges.

Sherlock wird immer unruhiger, je näher sie der neuen Abflugzeit kommen.

„Sherlock, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Sherlock nickt kurz und schaut wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas beschäftigt. Bitte, Sherlock.“

Mit einem Seufzer dreht sich Sherlock zu John um.

„Ich habe Flugangst. Es macht keinen Sinn, ich bin schon so oft geflogen, aber immer wieder bekomme ich Panik!“

John greift nach seiner Hand und drückt sie.

„Es wird alles gut.“

„Ich weiß, John.“ Dann, etwas leiser, „Danke.“

John lächelt und lehnt sich zurück.

_Jetzt kann der Urlaub beginnen._

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen!  
> Ich freue mich über jegliche Kritik!
> 
> Es wird eventuell noch weitere Kapitel geben, jedoch bin ich mir noch nicht sicher.  
> Ideen habe ich auf jeden Fall noch.
> 
> Falls ihr Anregungen für die Tags habt, lasst es mich bitte wissen! (Ich kann sowas gar nicht!)


End file.
